Chinese Finger Trap
by aqua-dragon28
Summary: Sick of Ruby and Sapphire's arguing, Blue finds a way to bind them in a way that will hopefully, shut them up. Shippings: Frantic,Special,Oldrival,and Mangaquest.
1. Stuck together

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction. It's a franticshipping story, but will include possible hints of special, oldrival, and mangaquest; but the main ship is definitely franticshipping. The plot might be a little slow in the beginning but it gets better! (I think...) Please check out my other fanfic, "Something More," it's a mangaquest fic. So, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

"Why do you groom your Pokémon?!"

"It keeps them beautiful!!"

"IT'S NOT NATURAL!"

"SO? THEY'RE HAPPY AREN'T THEY?!"

"WHAT'S NATURAL SHOULD STAY NATURAL!!"

It was a typical Friday in the cafeteria at Poke. Oaks High School. Ruby and Sapphire were arguing away (the current topic being grooming) while the rest of the gang (Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Gold, and Crystal) watched either in amusement or exasperation.

"How long have they been at it?" Red was watching in disbelief as yet another argument started.

Green checked his watch. "Almost 35 minutes." Yellow was also staring, though not as openly as Red.

"Wow, they can even argue even longer than we can!" Gold was watching in amusement and admiration at the bickering pair.

"Is that even something to be proud of?" Crystal asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Everyone (excluding Ruby and Sapphire) facefaulted.

"Arrgh! Those two are driving me nuts!!" Blue had finally cracked. "They argue every minute, every day, every month, about everything!! I'm going to find some way to shut both of them up!"

With that, Blue released her jigglypuff and flew out an open window. The rest of the cafeteria glanced up and went back to eating and/or talking. (They were used to such odd occurrences.)

"Isn't she going to be late?" Yellow asked in a worried tone as she stared out the open window after the floating pink blob.

"She'll be back in time," Green drawled in a very offhand manner.

Both Yellow and Red continued to look worriedly after Blue as the bell rang and everyone packed up and left to go to class.

**in class**

Blue fell into her seat just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Where were you?" Red hissed from behind her. Yellow didn't say anything but looked at Blue with questioning eyes.

"Getting something that's going to solve Ruby and Sapph's arguing once and for all." Blue smirked confidently while Red, Yellow, and even Green looked at her curiously.

**afterschool**

"I GOT A BETTER SCORE THAN YOU!"

"IN MATH! BUT I DID BETTER ON THE ENGLISH ESSAY!"

Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue all looked up from the steps they were sitting on as Ruby and Sapphire walked out the front entrance (still arguing), with Gold and Crystal following behind closely.

"Hey guys." Ruby and Sapphire continued to argue. "Hey guys!" Still arguing. "HEY GUYS!!"

Both Ruby and Sapphire looked up. "Hey Blue!" Then they turned back to argue again.

"Stop!" Blue stepped between them and pushed them away from each other. "I wanted to ask you guys to try something on for me." She pulled out a small red box.

At the phrase, "try something on," Ruby immediately looked interested while Sapphire immediately backed away.

"What is it?" Ruby asked looking at the box.

Blue slowly opened the box…then dropped it as she grabbed Ruby's index finger, stuck it in the object, then grabbed Sapphire's index finger and did the same thing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Sapphire as she tried to pry her finger loose.

Ruby didn't say anything, but also tugged in bewilderment.

"It's a Chinese finger trap," Blue said in a smug tone. "It won't do any good if you pull; it'll just get tighter."

Indeed this seemed true because both Sapph's and Ruby's fingers started to turn an interesting shade of purple.

"Well…How do you get it off?!" Sapphire growled.

"Not telling."

Sapphire roared and lunged at Blue in fury, pulling Ruby along.

Blue dodged easily since Sapphire was slowed down by the extra weight. (cough, Ruby, cough.)

Blue continued. "I won't tell you how to get out of the trap until you guys solve it by yourselves, or you guys learn to get along without arguing so much."

The rest of the gang looked at Blue in amazement at her clever plan while Green shook his head, knowing the plan was destined to fail.

"Fine! I'll find a way to get out of this thing without your help!" yelled Sapph.

"Okay…but I suggest you guys find a place to sleep, because I doubt you guys can find a way to get out before tomorrow!" With that, Blue skipped down the road, silently chuckling to herself.

The rest of the group quickly followed suit, also going in the same direction as Blue. (excluding Sapphire and Ruby.)

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other, and then looked away.

Finally Ruby broke the silence. "Well…your house or mine?"

**at Ruby's house**

Ruby cautiously opened the front door of his house, poking his head in and glancing left and right. Then he waved to Sapphire, signaling her to come in while he slowly tiptoed through the doorframe. Sapphire rolled her eyes and pushed Ruby through.

"WHAM!!" The door opened all the way, slamming against the wall as Ruby fell onto the wooden floor and Sapphire was jerked toward the ground, but managed to keep her balance.

"Shhh!!" hissed Ruby from the ground, carefully getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"What's the big deal?" asked Sapphire in a loud voice, giving him a weird look as Ruby glanced around.

"R-U-B-Y K-U-N!!"

"…crap…" groaned Ruby, "She found us…" Sapphire cocked her head in confusion.

Suddenly Ruby's mother, a rather young looking woman with short brown hair, sporting a frilly pink apron with the word "Kiss the cook…or ELSE!" appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE FINALLY HOME DEAR!" she trilled in a rather shrill voice. She ran over and gave Ruby two rather slobbery pecks on the cheeks. "AND WHO'S THIS, DEAR?" She turned on Sapphire, circling and examining her. Sapphire flinched at Ruby's mother's voice and uncomfortable examination. (**A/N: Ruby's mother a.k.a. Caroline, is going to be OOC, it doesn't affect the plot much so, sorry to those who like Caroline the way she is, but this Caroline is going to be...odd...)**

Finally Ruby, who had been wiping off the cheek residue, answered his mother's question. "Mom, this is Sapphire. She's…"

Before he could finish, Ruby's mother grabbed his hand and began crying. "Say no more! MY BABY'S FINALLY GOTTEN A GIRLFRIEND!!"

"NO! MOM! LISTEN TO ME! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Throughout this whole performance, Sapphire had been frozen in shock. Her ears twitched though, when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" In walked Ruby's father; a rather intimidating man whose eye's Ruby had inherited, which were glaring at the scene before him.

"DARLING!" screeched Ruby's mother, rushing over to Ruby's father and hugging him around the waist.

"Hello dad," Ruby said quietly, not meeting his father's eyes.

"And who's this?" his father said, turning his eyes toward Sapphire. "THAT'S RUBY KUN'S GIRLFRIEND!!" chirped his wife.

Sapphire noticed Ruby didn't bother to argue this time. "Um…I'm Sapphire." She felt extremely intimdated in the presence of Ruby's father.

"Norman," he responded curtly, "and this is my wife, Caroline." Caroline waved cheerfully, and Sapphire waved back weakly.

Finally, Ruby spoke. "…Is it okay if Sapphire stays over for a couple of nights?"

Caroline gasped. "You guys are this intimate already?!" She blinked back tears unsuccessfully. "Did you hear that Normy? We're going to be grandparents already!!"

At this, Sapphire reacted violently. "WE'RE NOT DATING! AND I WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH HIM!!"

Sudden realization dawned upon Norman's face. "Wait, I remember you…You're Birch's daughter aren't you?!" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "You were that horrifying child from the Parent Teacher Conference!"

**_flashback_**

_It was the winter Parent Teacher Conference. All the parents were gathered in the main hall, munching on holiday cookies and drinking cider. Suddenly, a commotion occurred._

_Norman (being a Gym leader, thus a "problem solver") naturally went towards the scene._

_Pushing his way through the crowd, he finally reached the centre of the ring._

_There stood Sapphire, in all her natural glory, of palm fronds, twisted and tied in a matter so they formed a set of "clothes." She stood, glaring at a Tropius, who was glaring back._

"_Get away from the cookies Pilo!" she yelled in frustration. The tropius instead of obeying merely flipped his leaves at her in an offhand manner, stuck his head in the cookie platter, and proceeded to finish them. _

"_Grr…That's it!!" Grabbing a Pokeball of the pack around her waist, she threw it up in the air and yelled, "Go, Toro!!"_

_Out popped the large red-orange blaze Pokemon. The blaziken glared straight at the Tropius with beady blue eyes._

"_Use Slash, Toro!"_

_Raising his sharp claws, the blaze Pokemon rushed at the fruit Pokemon. However, the Tropius created a Whirlwind which blew away the Blaziken along with half of the tables, chairs, and guests._

_The blaze Pokemon crossed his arms, managing to stay upright in the mass of confusion and panic. He screeched in fury, his wrists firing up as his fist ignited with flames and launched a fire punch at Pilo._

_Pilo grunted in pain and quickly flew upward to avoid more fire punches; all the while, still munching on a cookie. Using Synthesis, he was able to heal his wounds slightly, but not completely._

"_Toro, use Sky Uppercut!" _

_Toro's claws began glowing a bright blue, then he shot into the air using his powerful legs, aiming straight at Pilo…only to get hit dead-on by a Solarbeam from Pilo._

_Struck by the powerful beam, Toro was shot straight onto the ground crushing the rest of the tables to smithereens and causing a series of cracks to appear on the floor._

"_Don't give up Toro! Use Blaze Kick!" yelled Sapphire from behind a battered table._

_Toro stood up and shook his head a couple of times before leaping into the air once again, but with one leg kicked out that was covered in flames. Too slow to dodge, Tropius was hit on his chest, causing quite a bit of damage, but had released an Air Slash at the same time, causing Toro to drop to the ground in pain._

_Both Pokemon were breathing heavily and covered in wounds. Finally Sapphire yelled, "Show Pilo who's the boss with your Flare Blitz!!"_

_Mustering all his energy, Toro became cloaked in flames and rushed up at Pilo. Pilo also using all his energy, fell downward with a body slam…_

"_BOOM!!" The impact was so huge, part of the wall broke down and many people were thrown backward._

"_Click!" In walked Prof. Birch, Sapphire's father. He looked around in confusion._

"_What'd I miss?"_

**end of flashback**

"You're that crazy child who couldn't control her Pokemon!!" yelled Norman, pointing a finger at Sapphire.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY?!"

Before Sapphire could lunge at Norman in all her crazed fury, Ruby jerked his right arm, effectively pulling her back.

"We're going to be in my room then we're going to Sapph's! Bye!" Then Ruby dashed up the stairs, before Norman (or Sapphire) could protest.

**In Ruby's room**

"Whew…that was close…" said Ruby as he slumped down onto the floor.

"Why'd you stop me?! I should have punched his face in!!" yelled Sapphire.

"Not a good idea. My dad has serious anger management issues (like you) and he's pretty high on the social ladder. If anyone found out you attacked him, you would have become a total outcast."

"Humph…I still could've taken him…" she pouted, "HEY! I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANGAMENT ISSUES!!"

She turned toward Ruby, with flames in her eyes…and saw him packing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruby didn't answer, carefully folding a pair of shorts singlehandedly.

"I said, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ruby flinched and zipped up his bag.

"Well, obviously, my dad isn't going to let you stay here, so we're going to your house."

"WHAT?! No way are you staying at my house!!" Ruby held up their linked fingers.

Sapphire glared, then sighed. "Fine. But you better not be all girly!" Ruby opened his mouth to protest…then shut it, knowing it would be a lost cause.

"I hope your parents are more understanding than my parents…"he muttered as they left his room.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chap. of "Chinese Finger Trap." Yay! An actual pokemon battle!! I thought about adding Sapphire's home, but that's in the next chap. (it didn't fit into this chap.) The plot might be kinda cliched, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, especially with Ruby and Sapphire as the pairing. Sorry about the possible Ooc of Norman and the definite Ooc of Caroline, it's my twisted sense of humor. Well, please continue to read this story and as usual...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. The Plan

**Hi! Sorry about such a late update! My teachers hate me! (Homework should be banned) Anyways, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon...but if wishes were horses beggers would ride...I also don't own that quote...**

* * *

-outside Sapphire's house-

After escaping Ruby's house unscathed (except for a couple of death glares, courtesy of Norman; and the rather disturbing comment, "Bring home lots of grandchildren you two!" from Caroline) Ruby and Sapphire stood in front of the Birch's home.

"I still don't want to let you in my house…" grumbled Sapphire.

"Too bad, it's not like we really have a choice." Ruby was standing next to Sapphire; backpack slung over one shoulder, brushing his clothes with a lint brush.

Finally Sapphire snapped, "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

-in a small clearing near Sapphire's house-

Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, and Crystal were sitting in a circle within earshot of Ruby and Sapphire's conversation, but hidden out of sight.

"Um…not to be rude, but why are we here?" asked Red, scratching his head in confusion. Most of the others (excluding Blue, of course, and Gold who seemed happy to be there) also looked confused.

"Ho, ho ho! Well, you guys followed me here, didn't you?" The others nodded. "Then obviously, you want in on the plan!" Blue smirked evilly to herself.

"You guys are sick of Ruby and Sapphire arguing right?" Again, they nodded. "So, I've devised a fool-proof plan. By sticking those two together, they're going to eventually work out their arguments and get together!" She smacked her fist to her palm. "It's bound to work!"

"But if they argue all the time, doesn't that mean they hate each other?" Gold asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Haven't you ever heard of sexual tension?" "No." Everyone (besides Gold) facefaulted.

"Well, Gold, sexual tension is when two people argue all the time…"

"Like me and Crystal?" Blue smirked. "Exactly, like you and Crystal, argue all the time because you guys…"

"HATE EACH OTHER!!" Everyone looked at Crystal in surprise from her sudden outburst. She blushed and sat back down.

"Now you know what sexual tension means Gold!" said Blue.

"But if they hate each other because of sexual tension and you stick them together…" Gold clutched his head in pain, "So confusing…"

"So, why are we here if this is between Ruby and Sapphire?" asked Yellow.

"Obviously, someone has to keep watch on those two, to make sure they don't kill each other or something…" hinted Blue. "So, we're going to spy…I mean, _monitor_ them."

"All of us, at the same time?" asked Red.

Blue shook her head. "Silly Red! Of course not! It would be too obvious to spy in a huge group. So, we're going to split up into smaller groups of two."

"…Why should we help you anyways?" asked Green. "I'm not concerned about this." The rest of the group also looked wary.

Blue pouted. "Oh c'mon guys!" She ran over to Yellow and grabbed her hands. "Please Yellow?" Mock tears welled up in her eyes.

Yellow, feeling guilt fill her entire body, nodded. "And you'll do it won't you Red?" She turned on Red. "Since Yellow is too…" Red blushed and nodded while Yellow looked confused.

"Well, I'm not going to be dragged into this." Crystal stood up. Blue put her hand on Crystal's shoulder. "I dunno. If you don't help me, I might _accidently _show Gold these videos of you talking about how _hot _he is in your sleep…"

"FINE! I'LL HELP!" Crystal sat down again muttering words like, "Stupid blackmailer…" and "…going to kill her…"

"You'll help too, right Gold?" Gold, who had just finished recovering from his headache, nodded happily.

"…I'm still not helping you…" Green said, watching the rest of his friends cave, or be blackmailed, into helping Blue.

"Please, please, please Green?!" Blue gave Green the biggest puppy eyes she could. Green turned face away, slightly blushing. "…Fine, pesky girl…"

"Yay!" Blue clapped her hands together. "Now the teams are going to be decided using this!" She whipped out a paper with flourish.

The rest of the group peered at it. The paper seemed to have a picture of each of the boys (excluding Ruby) and a line going from the boys to the bottom of the paper; connecting to a picture of each girl (excluding Sapphire).

"We're gonna let fate decide who we're partnered with!" Blue pointed at the paper. "Just trace the line from your face to your partner's!"

"Didn't you draw the lines…?" Green stared at Blue. "Shh!" She winked and smiled evilly.

Everyone put their finger on their photo. "Ready…set…go!"

Their fingers ran over the lines, weaving over and around one another…until they met their partner's finger in the middle.

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

Both Crystal and Gold yelled out when they saw they had been partnered up.

"I don't want to be partnered up with you!"

"Like I'd want to be with Ms. Serious!"

"Why you…Fine! I'm not talking to you!"

"So am I!"

They turned around, backs facing each other. However, Gold was grinning to himself, while Crystal had a small smile on her face.

Yellow and Red had equally red faces, having been partnered by fate (or Blue).

Blue herself was chuckling merrily at her "brilliant" scheme. Then, she remembered she was partnered with Green. She glanced at him and found he was staring at her. She turned away and blushed.

"Hn…" Green also looked away, though he too felt his face get hot.

* * *

**Well, that was the second ch.! Hope you liked it! Sorry about all the fluff at the end with the blushing... It was kinda short but my teachers believe that we have no lives outside of school...when will they ever learn... Anyway, please review! They help me write more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been having major projects/papers that included tying, and after tying for 2 hr., you don't really feel like typing more. So, this is the 3rd ch. of Chinese Finger Trap. It's kind of dull, but I promise it will get more exciting, you could say this is a filler ch... Anyways enjoy, and remember to review!!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Pokemon?**

* * *

-outside of Sapphire's house-

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ruby said leaning around Sapphire to look at the door.

"What plan?"

"You know. To explain to your parents why you're having a guy sleep over at your house!" Ruby's voice was bordering hysterical.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I don't do plans, just follow my lead."

Without any further warning, she pulled Ruby into the house.

-In the bushes-

"Okay, everyone assume your positions!" hissed Blue into the black walkie-talkie she held.

"Um…we're right here Blue," said Red as the others popped up behind him.

"Didn't I tell you to use your walkie-talkies?"

"Yeah, but we're right here, so it's not really necessary."

"Aw, you guys always ruin the fun," she huffed. "Well, let's start "monitoring.""

"Who goes first?" asked Crystal.

"We'll go in shifts, first Red and Yellow, then me and Green, then you and Gold. Two hours each."

"Why do we have to go first?" Red asked. Yellow also looked nervous.

"Because I told you to!" With that, Blue dashed off, pulling the rest of them away with her.

-In the Birches' house-

"I'm home!" hollered Sapphire. Ruby winced at the loud volume.

"Hello Sapphire-chan. Please don't yell in the house. Now, who's your friend?" Sapphire's mother looked at Ruby with friendly eyes.

"This is Ruby, we're not friends."

"Oh? Well, please come in." She gestured toward the kitchen.

"Thanks mom, but I wanted to know if Ruby can stay over for the weekend."

"It's fine with me, but you'll have to ask your father."

"Where is dad?"

"Out in the field. He's studying water habitats today."

"Again? Okay, well, we're going to go find him." She pulled Ruby away before her mother could say anything else.

"That Sapphire…I wonder if she'll ever get a boyfriend…" Sapphire's mother mumbled to herself, walking back into the kitchen.

-Out in the field-

Prof. Birch was kneeling down peering into a river when suddenly…

"Hey dad!"

"SPLASH!" Prof. Birch fell into the river, headfirst.

"Dad!" Sapphire ran over to the river's edge, pulling Ruby along with her.

"Glug…glug…glug…Wah!" Prof. Birch burst out of the surface, panting for air.

"Are you okay dad?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little wet." He pulled himself out and twisted his lab coat to get the water out.

"You should be more careful you know," said Sapphire.

Both Ruby and the professor sweatdropped.

"Erm…okay, Sapphire," the Prof. said. Then he looked at them, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"This is Ruby. Can he stay here for the weekend?"

"Ruby? Then you're Norman's boy!" The Prof. smiled at Ruby who smiled back weakly.

"So, why does Ruby have to stay over?"

"Uh…" Ruby started to stammer, "…because…"

"Because we have a science project that we were forced (emphasis on forced) to stay together and do," finished Sapphire without missing a beat.

"Yeah! For the science project!" Ruby nodded his head enthusiastically. Sapphire rolled her eyes at his obviousness.

Fortunately, Prof. Birch was as dense as Ruby's mother was extroverted. "Of course you can stay over! Just remember to tell Norman and Caroline!" With that, he turned back to the Bibarel dams he was studying.

"I'm glad that's over," sighed Ruby after he had pulled Sapphire away from the river and toward the house.

"What do you mean? I knew my dad was going to let you stay over anyways!"

"Well, I'm sorry wild-girl!"

"What did you call me?!"

They proceeded to argue back and forth as they made their way to the house.

-In the bushes-

Red and Yellow sat on the ground, an awkward silence hanging between them.

"So…" Red started off, as he glanced around them.

"Yes?" Yellow answered quickly, looking up from the blades of grass she had been absent mindedly picking.

"Uh…nice weather we're having?"

"Yeah…"

More awkward silence.

-Somewhere near the bushes, in some other bushes-

"UGH!! Nothing's happening!!" Blue yelled, but softly enough that Red and Yellow wouldn't hear her.

Green said nothing, reading a text book contently.

"I said, NOTHING'S HAPPENING!!" Blue grabbed the book Green was reading and tossed it elsewhere.

Green looked up and glared. "Did you expect something to happen?"

"Duh! I thought it was going to be obvious, you know explosions! Fireworks!" Blue waved her hands around excitedly. Then she scowled, "But they're just sitting there…"

"Why do you want to set them up so badly anyways? They're happy the way they are."

Blue stared, dumbfounded. "You of all people should know! I mean, it's so obvious that they like each other! I mean look at them!"

Both of them peeked over the bushes. Red and Yellow sat there, pointedly looking everywhere but at each other.

"So they like each other. Let them do it their own way," Green said, shrugging.

"No way! They will never get together at the pace they're going!"

"Whatever." Green turned away and went to look for his missing book.

"I don't care what he says. I'm going to set up those two and everyone else!" Blue smacked her fist to her palm determinedly, and then began chuckling evilly to herself.

Green glanced over his book, gave her a weird look, and then went back to his reading.

* * *

**I will update when I get at least 2 reviews, but I'll gladly accept more!! Also, please read my other stories. I'll try to update the other ones over the week so bear with me a little longer... REVIEW!!**


	4. Sapphire's Room

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! (I kept forgetting to thank you people...sorry...) I'm glad you guys like this story, and I'm glad people are starting to get interested in "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate." Sorry if my chapters seem short; I can never find enough time to write...but I hope you enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon? Of course I don't own it!!!

**

* * *

--Inside Sapphire's room--**

Ruby stared into Sapphire's room. And stared, and stared, and kept on staring in disbelief.

"I'm sleepy…" yawned Sapph from behind Ruby. He slowly turned around.

"How can you be sleepy at a time like this?!?" he yelled into her ear.

Sapphire winced. "What's wrong with being sleepy right now?"

"Just look at this place! It's filthy!!!"

The room was definitely not the cleanest of places. Books, empty pokeballs, clothes, papers, and various things laid scattered among the floor. Ruby grimaced as he picked his way carefully through the trash heap to Sapph's bed.

"It's not filthy!" Sapph yelled back defensively. Ruby didn't say anything as he prodded a mysterious gray-green lump with his toe then shuddered.

"I can't even tell what color your floor is!"

Sapph snorted. "Obviously it's blue! What are you, colorblind?"

Ruby pushed aside a small pile of dirty clothes with his foot and looked down. It turned out the carpet was indeed, a dark-gray blue.

"There is no way I'm staying here in these conditions!"

Sapphire glared at Ruby. "You think I want you to stay here?"

"No, but do you have another plan?"

"Hmm…maybe…" Sapphire rustled through a pile of who-knows-what and pulled out a pair of shiny scissors. She opened and closed them menacingly.

"Oh no. No, no, no. No way!" Ruby began to back away from Sapphire, but seeing as they were connected, she was still right next to him.

"Stay still!"

"No!"

"Grr…Just hold still for a second!" Sapphire began jabbing the scissors in the general direction of the finger trap as Ruby continued to dodge the dangerous weapon.

Finally, Sapphire managed to trap Ruby in the corner. "Now stay still!"

Ruby looked away as Sapph's hand flew towards the trap.

"Thud!"

Ruby peeked over his shoulder as Sapphire tried to cut the finger trap again.

"Thud! Thud! Thud!"

Ruby stared at Sapphire attempting to cut the finger trap fruitlessly.

"Why…won't…it…break?!?" yelled Sapph as she tried to saw the trap apart.

"Erm…Sapph, I don't think they'll break that easily…"

Sapphire threw down the scissors in disgust. "You think I don't know that now?!?" She stormed over to her bed and threw herself facedown onto it.

"Waaaagh!!!" Pulled by the force of Sapphire, Ruby was thrown onto the bed next to Sapphire. Sapphire turned her head, on her face, a murderous expression.

"GET OFF MY BED GIRLY BOY!!!"

Ruby cowered on the floor, careful not to touch anything, but the floor. He shuddered as he looked at the piles of filth. "Sapph…" he started cautiously.

"What?"

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, she had calmed down. "Do you want to start cleaning…?"

"Cleaning…? Cleaning? CLEANING?!? HOW CAN YOU THINK OF CLEANING AT SUCH A TIME LIKE THIS?!?" Sapphire jumped off the bed, ready to start beating up Ruby.

"Wait, wait, wait! If you help me clean, I'll do anything!" Ruby yelled, bracing for Sapph's attack.

Sapphire stopped, mid-lunge. The gears in her head turned; a little cleaning (after all, her room wasn't THAT messy), in exchange for having a personal slave.

"Fine, I'll help you clean."

Ruby peeked between his fingers. "…What'd you just say?"

"I said I'll help you clean, but you'll have to do ANYTHING I say!"

Ruby realized the trap he had made for himself, "Within reason! And only ONE thing!"

Sapphire grumbled, but decided it was the best deal she'd get. "Fine, where's the cleaning stuff?"

"Well, I brought my own cleaning supplies." Ruby opened his bag and began taking out brush after brush, bottle after bottle of cleaning supplies.

Sapphire stared as Ruby unpacked the supplies.

"What?" Ruby had realized Sapphire had been staring.

"You're really weird," was all Sapphire said, deciding to torment him after they had cleaned.

**--Outside in the bushes--**

"Hm…"

"…What are you doing?"

"Holy shit! Don't do that!!!" Blue smacked Green on the arm after calming down.

"I asked, what are you doing?"

Blue started giggling, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Green stared at her, a deadpan expression on his face. Blue stopped laughing when she saw his expression.

"Fine," she huffed, "I set up cameras inside Sapph's house!"

"…Isn't that against the law?"

Blue raised an eyebrow, "Has that ever stopped me before?"

"…"

"Exactly." She turned away to look at her small monitor. Obviously, Green peeked inconspicuously over her shoulder, pretending that he wasn't interested.

--On the monitor--

"Ew, what is this stuff?" coughed Sapphire as she sprayed her bathroom doorknob.

Ruby glanced away from the piles of trash he had been throwing into a black garbage bag. "I think that's a really old slice of bread, a moldy orange, and something I can't tell."

"No you twit!!! What's this?!?" She held up the can she'd been spraying with.

"It's Lysol!"

Sapph wrinkled her nose, "Ew, I like Febreeze better!"

Ruby rolled his eyes, "Well, I only have Lysol; besides it disinfects and protects!!!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth about Lysol and Febreeze.

**--Outside--**

Blue and Green, sweatdropped.

"They're arguing about cleaning products?!?" yelled Blue.

Green said nothing, not able to find the words.

"Okay, they definitely need more help." Blue pulled out her walkie-talkie and began whispering into it discreetly while Green kept watching the mini screen.

**--Back inside the Birch resident--**

Sapph threw herself onto her now freshly made bed with a huge sigh. "Ugh, that took forever!!!"

"Actually that only took about two hours. It would have been shorter if your room wasn't so filthy." Ruby sat down gingerly next to Sapph.

"Well, it felt like forever!" snapped Sapph. She closed her eyes tiredly.

The room was completely silent. Ruby glanced over to Sapphire's unusually still form.

'_She's pretty hot!'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_I'm you stupid!'_

'_No you're not! I know who I am.'_

'_Then why are you talking to yourself? Oooh burn…'_

'_Shut up! And stop looking at Sapph like that!'_

'_What do mean stop looking at her? You're the one who's doing it!!!'_

'_No I'm not!'_

'_Really? I know how you want to run your fingers through her hair, hold her hand, and kiss her soft lips!!!'_

'_No I don't!!!' _

'_With a little work and a makeover, she'd be perfect!!!'_

'_Go away!'_

'_Fine. But you can't deny what's true…' the voice finished in a singsong tone._

Ruby shook his head. "I did not just have a conversation with myself about Sapphire."

He looked at Sapph self-consciously to see if she had noticed his weird behavior.

Nothing.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, then realized he was staring at Sapph. He looked at her face, completely peaceful, breathing softly. He noticed her chest rising up and down with every breath.

'Pervert,' he mentally scolded himself.

Ruby started to lean foreward, drawn by Sapphire's still face. He leaned even closer, over her lips…

**Outside**

"Yes, yes, yes!!!" Blue cheered as she stared the screen.

Again, Green didn't say anything, shocked that Blue's plan was actually working.

**Inside**

Ruby hovered over Sapphire, about to lean down...

…when Sapphire's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" she shrieked, thwacking Ruby off the bed onto the now clean floor.

Ruby clutched his head in pain. "…Nothing."

"You were going to do something!!!" She grabbed his shirt collar and (with ease) lifted him off the ground single-handedly.

"Wait! I can explain!"

Suddenly, Sapphire dropped him. Ruby lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Sapphire was shifting around. "I have to go to the bathroom…"

Ruby immediately sat up. "Right now?!?"

"Yes, right now!"

He glanced around nervously. "Can't you hold it…?"

"I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!!! I HAVE TO GO NOW!!!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sapph snapped impatiently, "Besides, we're gonna have to go sooner or later!"

"…" Ruby realized what Sapph had just said was true. Now that she had mentioned it, he had to go too.

"What are we going to do?!?" yelled Sapph.

**--Outside--**

Blue was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically, and even Green was snickering at the awkward moment on the small monitor.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, sorry if the chapter seemed short! I'll try to write more next time! Also, the other shippings (oldrival, special, mangaquest) will come later; I'm focusing on the franticshipping for now. Please read my other stories, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	5. Awkward Moment

Hi people. Um...sorry for not updating for 2 (or was it 3?) months. I've had a serious writers block about this story. Whenever I opened a page to continue this story, my mind just blanked out. I finally managed to complete this ch., but I'm too satisfied with it... Still, it's better than nothing I guess... Enjoy! And please review!

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon is not mine...but it's not yours either, so ha!

**

* * *

**

Sapphire's P.O.V.

"I REALLY have to go! Like…NOW!!!!" I yelled at Ruby.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?!?" He began to have the same panicky look on his face again.

I glared at him. "I dunno, think of something!"

"You think!"

I sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. "I thought of the idea that fooled my parents into letting you stay; it's your turn to have an idea!"

He stood there pondering for a moment then smiled wryly. "Well I have an idea…"

"TELL ME!" I snapped. Seriously, I was bursting over here!

"Ok…" he sighed, "Maybe…"

**-outside-**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What are they saying?"

Green turned to see Blue with her face right next to his as she leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen. He blushed faintly at her close proximity and moved away.

"I can't hear them…" he finally answered.

"Hmm…" Blue tapped her chin thoughtfully then snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

She turned and rustled in her bag for something. Green looked on stoically.

"Ta-dah!" Blue cheered, pulling out a set of headphones and (what appeared to be) a small box. She slipped the headphones on and turned a dial on the box.

"I also took the liberty of installing little mikes in the house," she said, seeing Green's questioning look.

"What are they saying?" Green couldn't help but ask.

Blue sat, face scrunched up in concentration. "…I dunno, it's really faint. You try listening!"

She forced him to sit next to her then pulled one side of the headphones up off her ear. Green leaned in closer. Blue felt his cheek brush against the side of her head, quivered slightly, but didn't move away.

Green frowned. Occasionally he could hear brief snatches of conversation, like, "…you….me…bathroom…" but most of it was indecipherable mumbling.

"I can't hear it either," he said after a moment.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out what they said," Blue said disappointedly.

Green shrugged, curious as well, but kept it well-hidden.

**-back in the house -**

Professor Birch walked down the hall towards his office in the second floor of his home and paused at an odd scene in front of him.

He watched in confusion as his daughter walked toward bathroom, followed extremely closely by her friend Ruby. Then Sapphire stopped in front of the bathroom door, said something to Ruby, and walked in, almost closing the door, leaving a slight gap. Ruby stood directly in front of the door, his back turned toward it.

Both of them had completely missed seeing the professor. He stood for a moment, contemplating the situation in a professor-like manner then decided to take the plunge and find out what was going on.

"Excuse me Ruby, but why are you standing in front of the bathroom," he paused, "…with one hand inside…?"

Ruby jumped and looked nervously at the professor. "Erm…well, you see…for the science project, we're doing this thing on Magneton and their magnetic attractions, you know, opposites attract?"

"Oh! That sounds fascinating! Maybe I should look into it…" Professor Birch mumbled to himself. "But why is your arm in the bathroom?"

"…Sapphire forgot the Pokeballs," Ruby said unconvincingly.

Professor Birch shook his head. "That's my daughter…always rushing about, forgetting things…" He lowered his voice, "But don't tell her I said that."

"What did you just say dad?!?" came Sapph's voice from behind the door.

The Professor winced. "Nothing Sapphire. Do you need help? Maybe I should check on the Magneton," he addressed to both of them.

"No, no, no! It's fine!" Ruby nearly shouted, waving his free hand for emphasis.

"I dunno…" Professor Birch began to inch toward the doorknob.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR, DAD!"

Professor Birch backed away as Sapphire's voice boomed out.

"Now walk away. Just walk away," she commanded.

The Professor immediately turned on his heel and strode to his office, while Ruby sweatdropped.

"…Sapph? What was that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't say anything…just shut up," she said in a clipped tone.

Ruby decided it would be best to not argue and turned around once more.

**-in the bathroom-**

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

I sighed in relief as I heard my dad's footsteps fade away. Then I growled in frustration.

Stupid toilet paper! It was just out of my reach! IT was the reason why I snapped at Ruby and my father.

I swiped at it feebly and once again…missed. For the last (almost) 10 minutes, I'd been sitting there, trying to reach it and failing to reach it. But, no more! I was going to get that roll of toilet paper; or die trying.

Mustering all my strength, I pulled my pants almost all the way up to my waist, and leapt forward; successfully grabbing the toilet paper…and jerking Ruby into the bathroom.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

There it was again, a sharp tug on my arm. I looked at the door, though I did NOT look through the crack.

"Sapph, stop pulling on my a-!"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was yanked into the bathroom.

"WHAM!"

"Ow…" I opened my eyes slowly…only to look straight into Sapph's eyes. Oh crap…

"AGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**-outside-**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A flock of Pidgey flew away, cawing in terror at what sounded like a shriek coming from the Birch resident.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Blue muttered, squinting at the blurry pictures in the monitor. When Ruby had been pulled into the bathroom, the door had swung open, knocking down the camera Blue had carefully installed in the corner.

Though the images were fuzzy, the sounds from the headphones were now very clear.

**-inside-**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Get…out…" Sapph said in a dangerously low voice. I got up and backed away nervously.

"Wait! I didn't mean to barge in here; it was an accident!"

Sapph's expression was terrifying. "Accident? Accident?!? You promised that you wouldn't come in the bathroom while I was in it!"

"Well, yeah! But you pulled me in here!" I knew immediately that I had said the wrong thing.

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT?!?" she roared, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!!"

She then proceeded to chuck various items from shampoo bottles to bars of soap at me. I dodged most of them before retreating behind the safety of the bathroom door.

"Is there a problem?"

I saw Professor Birch standing there with his head peeking out of his office.

"Er…no problem at all sir," I finally managed to say, "No problem at all…" I sighed. No problem indeed.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah...the ending's kinda bleagh, but like I said, major writers block. I'm just glad I finally got it written. Once again, so sorry for the late update! Please review! (If you don't, I might not update soon...kidding!;) ...Or am I?)


	6. More Akward Moments

Hi guys! As usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed last ch.! You're the reason I continue writing. (If you didn't review, these ch. would take MUCH longer to be written.) Okay, I think this is probably my longest ch. yet, but I'm not freakishly happy about this one... It's mostly Ruby's P.O.V., since I never seem to do him, but hopefully next ch. will contain more P.O.V.s. So have fun with this ch.!

**Disclaier**: Didn't own it before, so I certainly don't own it now...Pokemon isn't mine.

**

* * *

**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Dinner!"

The voice of Mrs. Birch came through the door of Sapphire's bedroom where we'd been trying to think of a way to get the finger trap off.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Sapph said, jumping up and clutching her stomach with her free hand.

"You ate a sandwich an hour ago! How can you still be hungry?" I demanded. After our rather embarrassing accident in the bathroom and after I had gone, Sapph had made herself (and only herself) a sandwich while pointedly ignoring me.

She shrugged. "When a girl's gotta eat, a girl's gotta eat!" Right on cue, her stomach growled. "And now it's time to eat!" she added, before dragging both of us down the stairs to the dining room.

**-in the dining room-**

"Sit down kids!" Professor Birch said cheerfully, gesturing at the chairs. Both he and Mrs. Birch were already seated.

Sapph and I looked at the seating arrangements. The Professor was sitting across from his wife, leaving a vacant spot next to him, and another one next to his wife. We both stood there contemplating the situation.

"Hurry up and sit down; the food's getting cold," Mrs. Birch said.

"Er…Mom…can I sit next to Ruby?"

I turned, shocked at how Sapph had asked. It was so blunt! But, it was Sapph after all… Looking at her, I realized she was blushing slightly.

The Professor and his wife also looked surprised. I noticed them glance quickly at each other before the Professor said, "Of course Sapphire!" He picked up his plate and moved next to Mrs. Birch as she rearranged the table settings.

"Thank you." I nodded at Sapph's parents as we sat down, making sure that they didn't see our bound fingers.

We waited while Mrs. Birch filled our plates with food. Again, I nodded at her.

"Itadakimasu."

There was a slightly awkward silence as we all began eating.

"So…" Professor Birch began, "how's your project going kids?"

"What project?" Sapph immediately answered. I elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!?" she hissed.

"It's going pretty well," I said, realizing the professor and his wife were staring, while Sapph continued to glare at me.

"What's your project on?"

I looked toward Mrs. Birch in surprise. "It's on Magneton…opposites attracting…yeah…"

The Professor smiled widely. "It sounds fascinating! I'm considering doing a study on them too now that I think about it!"

"What's your part in the project Sapphire?" Mrs. Birch asked, turning to Sapph who looked up in surprise from her dinner.

She shrugged. "Nothing much…this and that…" She went back to her dinner.

"Okay…Honey, help me refill the dishes." Mrs. Birch picked up the dishes of sides (meats, vegetables, etc.) and walked toward the kitchen, casting a look that said follow-me-NOW at Professor Birch. He scratched his head but went anyways.

Since I was sitting closest to the kitchen (it was to my left), I couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"What do you think of Ruby?" Mrs. Birch hissed. I blinked in surprise. They were talking about me!

"He seems like a good kid. Looks a lot like Norman."

There was a slight pause. "…Do you think there's anything between him and Sapphire?"

"Anything…? Oh! No, of course not!"

It sounded like Mrs. Birch was moving a few dishes around before she answered. "I dunno. Did you notice the looks she was giving him and how she wanted to sit next to him?"

Another pause. The Professor seemed to be thinking it over. Then, "Now that I think about it, yes! And I didn't tell you before but (his voice lowered) I saw Ruby come out of the bathroom with Sapphire!"

I felt myself redden and glanced over at Sapph to see if she heard. She was focused intently on her bowl of rice, not even noticing me or the conversation.

"What?"

I jumped slightly. Sapph raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and turned away to listen to more of the Professor and his wife's conversation.

"Maybe it's time for you to have _that_ conversation with Sapphire. You know, the one about the Pidgey and the Beedrill," said Mrs. Birch. I felt my face turn hot. There was no way Sapph and I would ever do _that_.

"Isn't that the mother's job?"

Mrs. Birch sighed. "Sapphire is closer to you and you are a Professor."

"…Why don't we just let Sapphire handle it. She knows the whole Pidgey and the Beedrill thing already and she is certainly capable of handling herself."

"Alright, if that's what you think is best," Mrs. Birch sighed, "Then let's go back in."

The Professor and Mrs. Birch came back in.

"Sorry we took so long!" Mrs. Birch said, "Please have some more rice Ruby."

I nodded. "Thank you."

After a while dinner was over. It had been even more awkward since Sapph didn't really seem to want to talk and her parents weren't really sure what to say to me. However, just as Sapph and I were leaving the table, Mrs. Birch stopped us.

"Sapphire, don't forget to take a bath!" she called after us.

"Okay mom!"

When we were safely in her bedroom I turned to her and started laughing. "Your mom has to remind you to take a bath?"

She shrugged. "Well, if I'm too clean, then the Pokemon can smell my scent and they'll run away."

"So you don't take baths?"

Sapph shook her head. "Not ALL the time."

"Ew…We'll you're definitely going to take one today!" I grimaced.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" She raised our linked fingers. "Remember this?"

I stared at the finger trap, cursing it silently in my mind. "Do you have a bathing suit?" I finally asked.

Sapph nodded slowly and strode over to her dresser, pulling out a drawer, before proceeding to look through it by tossing its contents every which way.

I had narrowly dodged something that looked suspiciously like a pink bra and was ready to snap at Sapph, when she yelled, "Found it!"

"Finally…" I sighed.

"Now what?"

I glanced over at her. "Well, obviously, we're going to take a shower! It'd be gross if you didn't shower at least once a day!"

"How exactly are we supposed to shower…together?" she coughed out, sounding embarrassed. I felt myself blush at the last word.

"That's what the swimsuit is for," I managed to stutter out.

There was a pause. Then, "You mean I have to wear THIS?!?"

Sapph held up the swimsuit she had found. I blinked in surprise. It was a rather skimpy dark blue two-piece; definitely not something Sapph would willingly wear.

"You bought that?" I couldn't keep the shock from my voice.

"No!" She rolled her eyes. "Blue gave it to me as a gift. She said I would need it one day."

I examined the swimsuit. Luckily, the top had tie on straps, so it would make it a lot easier to put it on and take it off.

"Hey! I'm NOT going to wear that!"

"Relax; you don't have to wear the bottom. Do you have a pair of board shorts or something similar to them?"

She nodded, pulling them out of the same drawer as the bathing suit.

"Okay, so just wear the bikini and the shorts," I said, handing them to her.

"And what are you going to wear?" I smiled wryly as I pulled out a pair of swim trunks. "I always come prepared."

**-outside-**

**Normal P.O.V.**

While Ruby and Sapphire had been discussing their bathing issue, Gold and Crys had been standing at the side of the Birch's house.

"Okay…" Gold said, "We're here; but now what do we do?"

Crys sighed, once again cursing Blue to go fall in Groudon's fieriest pit, before answering. "Well, it's about 9 o'clock, so they should be done with dinner by now."

"Then what are they doing?"

"Probably going to bed…or taking a bath…" Crys paused, "Though the second option is highly unlikely."

Receiving no answer, she turned towards Gold, only to find him missing. She looked around frantically, panicking slightly.

"Oi! I'm up here!"

Crys looked up to see Gold perched happily on a branch. He waved, grinning cheerfully at her.

"How did you get up there?"

"Duh! I climbed! Now hurry and get up here!"

Crys shook her head quickly. "No way; that's dangerous!"

"No it's not!" Gold raised an eyebrow and smirked, "…Unless you're too afraid…"

Crys fumed. She would show him! Grabbing a low branch she swung herself up, then proceeded to climb slowly and carefully up the tree until she reached the branch Gold was sitting on.

"Huh, guess you were braver than I thought," Gold said, not looking too surprised that Crys had actually come up.

"Are you sure this branch is sturdy enough?" Crys asked, sitting gingerly onto it.

Gold shrugged. "Well, we're not _that_ fat. At least I don't think we are. Besides, even if we do fall, the ground's not that far and we have the perfect view of Sapph's room."

"Just shut it," Crys replied shortly. Though it was true that they had a good view of Sapph's room, she did _not_ want to even consider the idea of falling.

**-in the bathroom-**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

This time, we had made it safely to the bathroom without being spotted by Mr. or Mrs. Birch.

"So…I guess we should change," I muttered to Sapph. She nodded stiffly.

"Don't look," she warned in her most menacing tone. I turned so that my back was facing her.

All I could hear was rustling and the small "thump-!" of Sapph's clothing. I stared intensely at the door, feeling m ears turn red. 'Stop thinking like that!' I sighed deeply, exasperated at myself.

"Um…Ruby? Can you help me?" I turned and saw Sapph wearing only a bra with one side of her shirt off and the other between her arm and mine.

"W-what?" Now I could really feel my face burn up.

Sapph sighed impatiently. "Could you help me? I can't get this shirt off."

"Sure…" I mumbled. I tugged at the shirt and realized there was no way we could maneuver it off of us.

"Can you get it off?" Sapph turned her head toward me.

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to have to cut it off."

"Cut it off?"

"Yeah. There's no other way to get it off," I said, pulling on the shirt for emphasis.

She nodded, "Just hurry up."

After grabbing a pair of scissors from my sewing kit in my bag, I carefully cut the sleeve of the shirt, causing it to fall gently to the ground.

"I'll sew it up later," I said to Sapph. She nodded then repeated her statement of, "Don't look!"

After making sure my back was toward her, Sapph took off her bra and put on her bikini quickly.

"Hey Ruby, can you help me tie the straps?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah." I grabbed one of the straps and tied it single-handedly (sewing really helps make you quite skillful with your hands), feeling an odd flutter when my fingers accidentally brushed against Sapph.

"Thanks," Sapph said when I finished.

"No problem." After I had had changed into my shorts, we awkwardly stepped into the shower.

Sapph reached over, turning on the cold and hot taps until the water was warm. She stood there in the water for about five seconds then stepped out of the shower.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I called after her.

"Huh? I'm done showering!"

I felt my eye twitch. "No way are you done showering; you only washed for five seconds!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "My mom never said how long I had to shower."

I didn't answer; instead, I simply pulled her back in.

"Hey!" She tried to squirm away from the water and me.

"You are going to take a decent shower for once in your life," I said, "Now hold still!"

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, I liberally squirted some on Sapph's hair and started lathering it in.

She twisted around. "But the Pokemon won't come near me anymore!"

"This stuff is organic! It's all-natural, so they should still come near you!" I said, continuing to scrub away at her hair.

She sighed, but allowed me to finish shampooing, then rinsing her hair. Then, I quickly washed my own hair.

"Done!" I turned off the taps and proceeded to rub Sapph hair dry with a thick towel. She squirmed a little but mainly allowed me to dry it peacefully.

Once again, we changed clothes, from our swim wear to pajamas. Well, Sapph did; I just had to change into a different pair of shorts. Since it was already spring-summer, the weather was warm enough that I didn't have to wear a shirt.

Sapph slipped on the pajamas leaving one sleeve for me to cut. Then she draped it over her arm while I sewed it back together again.

"Sapphire? Ruby?" We both looked up as Mrs. Birch walked in. Luckily, Sapph was blocking me so Mrs. Birch didn't see that I was shirtless. (I was afraid she might get the wrong idea, if you get what I mean.)

"Oh, there you are Ruby! I've prepared the guest room for you. It's the room across Prof. Birch's office; just down the hall."

"Thank you Mrs. Birch. Sapphire and I just need to finish checking something for our project then I'll go to bed," I said.

Mrs. Birch smiled at me. "Well, it seems that you are helping Sapphire improve already. The Professor and I are going to bed now, so goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Sapph waited until her mother's footsteps had faded away then looked at me. "So where _are_ you to sleep?"

I shrugged. "Here I guess. It's not like I have a choice."

Sapph nodded, but seemed a little downcast by my answer. I pushed it away; after all, it's not like she wanted me to want to sleep in her room.

As soon as I was done sewing, Sapph jumped up, pulled a futon and a blanket from her closet and threw them on the ground.

"That's where you're sleeping. Night." Without another word, she got into her bed, pulling the covers up over her head.

I blinked, surprised at her sudden aloofness. I laid down on the futon, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of my arm being pulled upward. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the slightly painful tug.

"Goodnight Sapph."

Just as I was drifting into sleep, I could have sworn I felt a hand closing over mine, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah...sorry that it was a little rushed, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and the stupid writer's block came again! BTW, the whole shower/shampoo thing was inspired by a picture (fanart) I once saw, it was soooo cute!XD ...Sorry 'bout that. Next ch. is where the real fun begins (meaning the rest of the shippings will come into play), so look out for that. Please read and review! Thanks!


	7. The Morning After

...Hi guys. So, I don't usually update on Mondays (actually, NEVER), but the guilt of not updating any of my stories for weeks and weeks (*cough* a month *cough*), pushed me to do this. I'm SO sorry it took me this long to update, but I've been super busy + major WRITER'S BLOCK!!! That's why it's taken me so long... Anyways, now that I've posted this chapter, hopefully it will get the creative juices in my brain flowing and I'll be able to update over the weekend. Okay then, enjoy the shippy-filled ch.! Review please!

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon isn't mine... *is sad*

**

* * *

**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

I squirmed as a puff of warm air ran across my cheek. Then it was cool. Then it was hot. Cool, hot, cool, hot. Finally, I opened my eyes in annoyance and froze.

I was currently lying on my back and right on top of me was Sapph. Oh shit…

She was breathing in and out quietly (the source of the warm air) and her face was completely peaceful, none of the usual anger I saw on her face. It was like an entirely different person…though she was still beautiful…

Wait…I did not just call Sapph beautiful.

_Oh yes you did!_

Oh my Arceus, it's you again! I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me!

_Come on; do you know how boring it is being stuck in a mind like yours for 16 hours straight with nothing to do?!? Well I tell you, it's boring, B-O-R-I-N-G!!! 'Sides I'm you remember?_

One, it's not my problem that you're bored. And two, you are NOT me!

_Do we have to go through this again? I AM YOUR SUBCONCIOUS!!! I'm all the little bad thoughts you have put into the little corner of your mind that you don't want to think about. _

If I'm not thinking about you then why are you talking to me?

_I'm talking to you because I'm telling you to kiss that girl!_

No way! I would never kiss Sapph!

_Dude, she's right THERE! Less than a foot away from you! Take a chance!_

I will NOT take advantage of a girl like that!

_It's just a kiss, geez, it's not like you're trying to "take advantage" of her. You coward!_

I'm not a coward! If I was going to kiss Sapph, I'd rather do it when she's actually awake and willing to do it.

_HA! SO YOU DO ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE HER!_

Grr… I don't like her, I'm just saying hypothetically if I wanted to kiss her!

_You can't deny that you like her, so just kiss her! Who knows, she might like it!_

How many times do I have to say it? I WON'T KISS SAPPH!

_What kind of 15 year old boy are you? Where the hell are your hormones?!?_

Screw you! Now go away!

_Fine. But one of these days I'm going to get you to kiss her. I've already gotten you to admit you like her, so look out…_

With that, the voice disappeared. I sighed in relief then looked back up. Sapph was still sleeping and I realized our linked hands were clasped together. I considered waking her, but winced at the thought of the beating I would get for that; so I decided to try to go back to sleep. I never got the chance to though…

"Sapphire! Breakfast is ready!"

At the first sign of breakfast, Sapph's eyes opened. She seemed slightly confused when she saw my face right in front of her own. I decided to speak up.

"Er…good morning?"

She waited for about one second. Then, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?"

"Shh! Do you want your mom to hear?!?"

She was about to yell at me some more, so I quickly covered her mouth with my free hand. Though I couldn't hear what she was saying, the murderous expression in her eye and the "Mmmf-! Mn-!" was threatening enough.

"Is everything alright Sapphire?" Mrs. Birch's voice came from downstairs.

I lifted my hand, allowing Sapph to yell, "Everything's fine mom!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sapph turned to me with a glare.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"Your bed? Actually, if you've looked, you rolled onto my bed."

Sapph looked around, seeing I was right. She turned away, slightly red, but still muttered, "You pulled me down here."

I stared at her, gob smacked. "You rolled down here, don't try to deny it!"

"No, you pulled!"

"Rolled!"

"Pulled!"

"Rolled!"

Finally Sapph shook her head and said, "Whatever, I'm too hungry to care right now, I want breakfast!" She immediately stood up and started toward the door. She stopped when she realized I wasn't moving.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

I shook my head. "Do you realize how we're dressed?"

Sapph looked down. I was still naked from the waist up, wearing only a pair of shorts, while Sapph was wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

"Then get dressed!" she snapped impatiently.

"Fine, but you're getting dressed too."

"What?!?"

**30 min. later**

Sapph stood there, pouting as I carefully finished sewing up the final stitches on her sleeve.

"There, all done," I sighed, stepping back to look at her.

Sapph was now in a simple pink tank top with a white cotton blouse(unbuttoned) over it and a short baby-blue skirt. She had argued with me for almost 10 minutes about the skirt until I told her that a shirt would be much easier to put on than pants.

"Now can we go eat?" she grumbled.

"No, your hair is a mess!"

I pushed her down onto a chair in front of her dresser mirror and started to brush her hair. My other hand rested on Sapph's hand and I held a ribbon in my mouth, seeing as I didn't have any free hands. Carefully, I looped and tied the ribbon single-handedly around the back part of Sapph's hair; leaving her trademark "loose pigtails" on the sides.

"Now you look beautiful!"

Sapph looked at me in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. I quickly corrected myself.

"I mean, you look nice!"

I laughed nervously to cover up my mistake, turning slightly to hide the nervous blush that was appearing on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear Sapph was blushing too.

"Let's go eat now."

I nodded and followed Sapph out the room.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Green…Green…GREEN!!!"

Green's eyes snapped open in surprise, only to see Blue's face dangerously close to his own face. He jumped back, suppressing a cry.

"Took you long enough to wake up," Blue huffed out.

Green blinked a few times, confused at where he was and why Blue was there. Then he remembered that he and Blue had continued to "monitor" Ruby and Sapph until Blue had fallen asleep. Eventually, he had also nodded off, thus leading him to his current situation.

"Can I go home now?" Green asked in an annoyed tone.

"No way! I have big plans today! Hurry up and get changed." She handed him a bag. Green opened it to find a fresh set of clothes. He looked at Blue and raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get my clothes?"

Blue shrugged, grinning slyly. "You should lock your windows better."

Green stared at Blue for a moment then turned away, deciding it'd be better NOT to ask. After changing quickly behind the safety of a bush, he came back to Blue, who was looking at the monitor again.

"…I'm done."

Blue jumped slightly before turning and giggling. "You have leaves stuck in your hair." She reached over and ruffled his hair as leaves cascaded down gently.

Green stood there speechless before saying, "So do you." Barely aware of what he was doing, Green gently pulled the few leaves stuck in Blue's hair down and out of it.

Blue shivered slightly and turned away with a blush. "I'm going to find Gold and Crystal."

Green looked down at one of the leaves in his hands, shocked at his own boldness, before muttering, "…pesky girl."

A little ways from Green, Blue looked up into a tree. "Gold! Crys! Wake up!"

**-up in the tree-**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"…Wake up!"

I jumped, startled by the sound of Blue yelling, and almost fell out of the tree. With a cry a surprise, I managed to grab onto the tree trunk. Wait…tree trunks weren't supposed to be soft…

I slowly turned my head to the left.

"Good morning!" Gold smiled at me with a goofy grin and I almost fell forward out of the tree in shock; until Gold managed to save me by catching me with one arm.

"Geez, I know you don't like me, but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself when you see me," Gold teased, releasing me. I blushed and turned away.

"Hey, hurry up and get down here!" Blue yelled.

Without pausing to think, Gold immediately jumped down. I looked down, certain he had broken his neck, but he had landed perfectly on his feet.

"Hurry up Crys!" he yelled up at me.

I hesitated. The ground looked REALLY far away. "I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't? You climbed up; now just jump down!"

"No way! I'll break my neck if I jump!"

Gold paused for a moment, before shouting, "I'll catch you!"

I blinked in surprise. "No! You'll get hurt!"

"Just jump!"

I waited for a few more seconds. Gold was looking up, his arms ready to catch me any second. Finally, I jumped.

"O-of!"

Gold stumbled backwards before falling onto his back. He managed to catch me though, and I was safe in his arms.

"Oh my Arceus, are you okay?"

I quickly scrambled off Gold and peered worriedly at him. He lay there, eyes closed, moaning. I bent down, looking closely at his face. Suddenly, his eyes opened.

"Just kidding! I'm fine!"

"Don't do that! Idiot!" I reached over and punched him. He pretended to wince, before grinning cheerfully. Blue walked over with Green, Yellow, and Red in tow, looking amused.

"I know you kids are having fun, but we've got things to do!"

Gold and I looked up. "Things?" Gold repeated.

"You'll find out soon," was Blue's reply as she walked off.

Yellow and Red both looked nervous, Green looked…expressionless, and Gold was smiling happily. I probably looked annoyed.

"So why are you guys back here?" I asked Red and Yellow.

"Blue blackmailed…I mean, _asked_ us to come here," Red said. Yellow nodded in agreement before they followed Blue. Green and Gold also went after Blue.

Sighing, I jogged over to them, throwing a quick, "Thanks," to Gold as I passed him.

His reply was a quick grin. I blushed as I ran over to Yellow.

**-in the house-**

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

I was finishing my fifth bowl of cereal while Ruby watched me with a look of disgust and amazement when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" mom called, running out of the kitchen as she wiped her hands on her apron. Dad didn't look up from his paper, too focused on the weather section.

"Hey guys!"

Ruby and I turned in surprise at Blue's voice. She along with Green, Yellow, Red, Gold, and Crys stood in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Sapphire!" mom scolded as she walked by. "Don't be rude to your friends!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Birch, we're used to it," Blue said.

Mom shook her head and went back into the kitchen. A silence filled the room as my dad turned a page. Blue clapped her hands loudly.

"Anyways, we're going out!"

"Where?" six voices asked in response. (Green didn't say anything; he just rolled his eyes and sighed.)

Blue smiled happily. "We're going to the carnival!"

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, I apologize 50 million+ times for taking so long to update! And sorry if this ch. seemed lame/filler-ish, but now I'll be able to write a (hopefully) better, more action/shippy filled ch.! Okay then, please REVIEW!!!

**_P.S._** My next update will be for "The Thin Line Between Love & Hate." It will be by this weekend...if I can finish my two 100 pt. essays issued by the people they call teachers...wish me luck!


	8. The WHAT?

Hey guys! As usual, thanks to all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me when I get a review! Well, normally, I have quite a bit to say, but right now...I can't think of anything, so onto the story!

**Disclaimer**: If Pokemon were mine, I wouldn't need a disclimer, would I?

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"The WHAT?!?" six voices yelled simultaneously.

"The carnival," Blue responded cheerfully.

At the moment, the whole group was walking down the road, following Blue who was skipping happily in front.

Red blinked slowly before saying, "And why of all places are we going to the carnival?"

Blue put on a look of fake-sadness, tears practically welling up in her eyes. "You mean you don't like to spend time together?" she sniffled mournfully. Green rolled his eyes at her acting skills while Yellow patted Blue's shoulder sympathetically, before looking meaningfully at Red.

"Ok, sorry," Red apologized, "I was just wondering…" The gang walked along for a little while more before Red suddenly said aloud, "Hey Blue?"

"Yes?" Blue was now glaring slightly at Red. After all, he _was_ killing her happy evil-scheming mood.

Red cowered slightly at Blue's expression but pressed on anyways. "This whole bonding thing is supposed to bring them closer together, right?"

Blue nodded. Red glanced back and sidled closer to Blue. "Well, I don't really think it's working…and I think their arguing is spreading…"

"What makes you say that?" Red looked back and Blue, Yellow, and Green all looked at where his gaze was.

"Stop pulling so much!"

"I'm not pulling, you're just lagging!"

Ruby and Sapph were arguing back and forth, barely pausing to breath. Gold and Crys were next to the bickering pair with Gold looking amused and Crys looking exasperated.

Crys sighed and said, "Stop arguing you two, please!"

"Aw, don't stop them," Gold protested. "It's funny when they argue. Hey, argue some more!" he called out to Ruby and Sapph, who were so deep in yelling at one another, that they didn't even notice Gold.

"Don't encourage them!" Crys scolded. Gold didn't answer; instead, he stuck out his tongue childishly. Before long, he and Crys were squabbling like an old married couple.

"See what I mean?" Red said, looking over at Blue.

Blue chuckled to herself. "Don't worry your little head about it, Red. I've got it all under control…"

Red and Yellow looked wary, but let it go, while Green just rolled his eyes.

**-at the carnival-**

The group stood for a moment in awe in the entrance. Strings of cheerful music could be heard over the happy cries of children yelling. Streamers waved in the air and banners fluttered in the breeze. The smells of cotton candy, funnel cakes, and hot dogs wafted in the wind.

"Yeah! Party time!" Gold yelled, attracting the gaze of people walking by. Crys smacked her forehead and looked down, embarrassed.

"Not so fast!" Blue said, reaching out and catching Gold by the collar, just as he was about to dash off. "We're still monitoring remember?"

Gold looked down in dismay. "Aww…but we've been doing that all night…"

Blue contemplated him for a moment. "Fine, if you help out willingly right now, I'll let you go and have fun by yourself later, deal?"

"Deal!" Gold said. Blue smirked to herself. _"You're not going to have any free time if everything goes according to plan…"_

"Ok kids!" Blue yelled, clapping her hands loudly to get the whole group's attention. Eventually, Ruby and Sapph looked up from their argument and turned to Blue. "Thank you. Anyways, I brought us here to spend some good quality time together, so _don't run off_." She looked straight at Gold, who laughed nervously.

"So, I was thinking we could go on a few rides together, 'k?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

**-a few minutes later-**

"The swings?"

Red and Yellow both looked quizzically at Blue. She shrugged. "It seemed like a good place to start." She marched up to the man running the swing ride and handed him the tickets. He took them and waved the group in.

"So have you ever been on this?" Yellow asked Red as she fumbled with the straps, trying to buckle herself in.

Red chuckled, reaching over and expertly locking Yellow in. She blushed, muttering a "Thank you."

"To answer your question, yeah, I've rode these things all the time when I was little," he said, "Haven't you?"

Yellow shook her head. "I was mostly with my uncle on the fishing boat or in Viridian forest. We didn't really have carnivals come near my home. So what happens?"

"All the swings start to go in a circle and spin faster and faster, while they move higher and higher. It's really fun. You could say it's like flying almost."

Yellow looked slightly nervous and Red reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's fun."

Suddenly a clunking noise came from the middle of the machine. Slowly, the swings began to move upwards and forward, until all the legs of the riders weren't touching the ground. The swings moved slowly, picking up speed.

Yellow, who had her eyes closed, now peeked cautiously. She began to laugh as the wind blew on her and the ride spun around quickly. Red looked over, smiling at how cute she looked. Yellow looked over and waved. Red blushed, but waved back.

"Yes!" Blue cheered, "My plan is working!"

The click of the ride's intercom interrupted Blue. "All couples, please do NOT hold hands as it in a danger to yourselves and others. Please do NOT hold hands. Thank you."

"Perfect timing," Blue muttered, pulling out her pair of binoculars, careful to keep them out of sight of the ride operator. She adjusted them to look over Gold and Crys' heads and focused them on Ruby and Sapph.

Obviously, with their fingers still bound together, Ruby and Sapph couldn't "let go."

"Would the couple with the boy with white hair and the girl with the bandana PLEASE let go!" the note of exasperation in the operator's voice was still noticeable over the crackly intercom.

Ruby and Sapph pulled on their hands with no results as shouts of "Hurry up jerks!" and "Seriously, if you guys love each other that much then get a room!" etc.

The ride began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. The operator came over, unbuckling Ruby and Sapph and pulling them off the ride.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sapph demanded. Hurriedly, the rest of the gang got off as well.

"Obviously, you two can't read the rules or follow directions, so you're out of this ride!" the operator responded. He hustled the pair to the exit and pushed them out with a mutter of, "I don't get paid enough for this…"

The Kanto dex holders along with Gold and Crys followed the operator and Ruby and Sapph out the exit just in time to see the man push the two out and for Sapph to turn around with a murderous expression in her eyes.

"Uh-oh…"

**-a minute later-**

"Run!!!"

The gang raced through the fairgrounds, dodging shocked and annoyed people and turning random corners.

"You just had to attack that man didn't you?" panted Ruby as he barely managed to duck under a hefty man's arm who dropped his popcorn in surprise.

"It's his fault for kicking me off that ride!" Sapph retorted, pushing past a swarm of hyped up little kids. "He had it coming to him!"

The others ran alongside the two. "Stop arguing! Just keep running!" yelled Red.

After forcing Ruby and Sapphire off the ride, the operator had attempted to go back to the operating machine. He hadn't gone two steps, however, before he was attacked by Sapph, who wasn't happy with the way she'd been treated. This in turn had caused the man to call for help which came in the form of a group of Officer Jennys and their pokemon. So now, the group was currently running from a mob consisting of Jennys, pokemon, an angry operator, and a few fairly mad fairgoers.

"Hey you guys! Go in there!" Blue shouted. Immediately, the group veered off into the building Blue had pointed to, jumping over the rope and weaving through the line, with Yellow murmuring apologies along the way.

Instantly, the group was surrounded by a cool quiet. They were also shrouded by darkness.

"Where are we?" Yellow said aloud. Suddenly, as if summoned to answer her question, a loud voice filled the silence.

"Welcome to the HAUNTED MAZE!" *scary noises, thunder clap, mightyena howling, baby crying*

The whole group jumped as the voice continued. "The goal of this ride is easy. Simply find your way to the end of the maze and experience all the horrifying, scary, terrifying experiences of the…HAUNTED MAZE!!!" *scary noises, thunder clap, mightyena howling, baby crying*

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ruby said. The others stood there amazed by the lame sound effects, though Yellow quivered slightly.

"…Can we go back out?" she asked.

Red walked toward the opening of the ride. "I think they're at the ferris wheel! Let's go!" the voice of the lead Jenny said. Red grimaced.

"I think we better stay here until the hunt for us dies down a little."

"Then let's go!" Blue said, an evil scheme already beginning to form in her head.

With one last lounging glance back at the outside world, the group moved forward into the unknown dark.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Ugh…STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Sapph's yell echoed off the walls of the maze. Ruby squinted at her in the dark, but decided not to say anything. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"What's your problem?" Gold said. The others shook their heads frantically, making "stop" and "Gold you idiot!" gestures behind Sapph's back.

Luckily, Sapph was too focused on something else to kill Gold for saying she had problems. "This Gastly keeps bothering me…THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

A little Gastly suddenly popped up in front of Sapph, cheerfully sticking its tongue out at her before floating off into the darkness.

"Get back here!" Without warning, Sapph ran after the Gastly with Ruby behind her.

"Wait! Sapph!" The others ran after the pair's quickly disappearing figures. Blue was at the end of the group and stopped when she saw a door the others had missed. Smirking, she pulled it open and went in. The words 'Control Room' flashed for a second, reflecting off a dim light as the door opened and closed.

**-Inside the control room-**

"Got any threes?"

"Magikarp."

The man with the mustace sighed and looked up from his cards. "I'm bored…Hey Frank, you ever wonder what we'd be doing if we'd finished college?"

Frank shrugged. "Probably not playing Magikarp, Joe."

"Puriri, Sing!"

"What the-!"

Within seconds, the two men sitting in front of the monitors of the control room were out cold, slumped over on the ground.

"Sorry boys," Blue said, emerging from behind the door leading into the control room. "But I had to do it for my friends. Good work Puriri, return."

The Wigglytuff smiled as a red beam shone on her and brought her back into the pokeball in Blue's hand. Blue skipped over to the monitors, stepping over Frank's body, and examined the screens. She grinned, watching her friends' progress.

"Hey guys, I'm back! They didn't have tuna, so I got ham, sorry Joe…"

Blue whirled around, eyes widened in surprise; surprise that matched that of the blond man who had just walked in.

"Hey, who are you?!?" yelped the blond man. He took in the sight of Frank and Joe lying unconscious on the ground and Blue, looking over the monitors.

He ran over to Blue, catching her easily with one arm around her neck. "Now I don't know who you are, but I'm going to report you to Officer Jenny!"

Blue struggled, clawing at the arm, but the man did not release her as he walked over to the phone with the sign 'Officer Jenny' over it.

"Scizor, Metal Claw."

A blur of red flashed at the corner of Blue's eye before the hold on her abruptly loosened and released her.

Green walked into the room with a look of…anger? …worry? …concern? He nodded to Scizor and returned it to its pokeball, before going over to Blue, who had fallen on her knees.

She looked up at him, while massaging her neck. He looked down at her, his face expressionless, before offering her his hand. Blue took it and stood up.

"Thanks." Again, he nodded. Blue looked at him for a second…then hugged him tightly around the neck. Green's eyes widened as he balanced himself from the unexpected hug.

Blue giggled as she stepped back, blushing slightly. Then she walked over to the three unconscious bodies.

"We should probably tie them up," she mused. Green checked over the blond man. He had a slight bump on his head from the Metal Claw, but seemed to be fine.

Blue fumbled around a desk labled 'Emergency Supplies' and pulled out a rope. "Here, tie them up."

Green raised an eyebrow, but took the rope. He quickly tied the three men back to back, before turning back to Blue.

"What are you doing pesky girl?" he muttered.

Blue was once again in front of the monitors. But this time, she was looking below the screens at the control panels. Finally, a wide smirk stretched across her face.

"Brace yourself," she said, pushing down hard on the big red button that said 'LOCKDOWN.'

A loud beeping filled the room as a red light began flashing over both doors in the control room, the one Blue and Green had entered, and the one the blond man had entered. Huge metal screens suddenly came down with a "fwoosh-!" covering the doors completely.

Green looked around in shock. Blue, however, was watching the screens. After a moment of initial shock, Green looked at the screens.

**-back with the others-**

Sapph and Ruby were now far ahead of the others. After turning many corners aimlessly, they had lost the mischievous Gastly.

"Grr…it disappeared…" Sapph growled.

Ruby opened his mouth, ready to give Sapph a piece of his mind when a shrill beeping noise filled the room.

"Wha-?"

A large wall came crashing down on either side of the room Ruby and Sapph had just ran into, sealing them inside.

**-with Red, Yellow, Gold, and Crystal-**

"Where'd they go?" shouted Crys in frustration.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Gold asked in a mocking tone.

Crys tuned to Gold with a furious expression, but was stopped by Red.

"Can we not argue and just find them already?" he said in an exasperated tone. Yellow nodded in agreement and jumped slightly as she stepped on a hidden button, triggering a loud cackle. Red looked back to see Yellow standing there, clutching her chest in fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yellow nodded. "Yeah…I'm f-fine, just a little startled…" She started to walk forward as Red waited for her to catch up.

By then, Gold and Crys were quite a ways away from the two. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise filled the room. A stone wall came down quickly, right above Yellow's head!

"Yellow!" Red dashed back as Yellow looked up, paralyzed.

**-back with Ruby and Sapphire-**

"No good…we're stuck in here…"

Sapph stood there for a moment, letting Ruby's words sink in. Then…

"I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU?!?"

* * *

**A/N:** So everyone's stuck thanks to Blue! (Blue is so evil...) I think I put quite a bit of oldrivalshipping in this ch. with a few specialshipping hints... Hope you enjoyed it & please review!


	9. Trapped in a Maze pt1

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but now is the time when school is most hectic! (I've had so many tests and projects, it's not even funny...) So if it ever takes me a while to update, you can probably blame school. Continuing onto the story...I hope you enjoy it as usual and please review!

**Disclaimer:** No, pokemon isn't mine...

**

* * *

**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU?!?"

I covered my ears as the sound of Sapph's shriek pounded against my eardrums. When the echo finally stopped, I lifted my hands away from my ears and looked over at Sapph. She was standing next to me, twitching.

"Yes," I said as calmly as I could. Inside though, I was shaking as well. I put my hand against the wall to my right before speaking. "The walls feel pretty solid. I don't think it's possible to break through them by brute force."

I couldn't really make out Sapph's face, but by the tone of her voice, it sounded as if she were grinning. "Really? I've never gone against anything that can't be broken by pure strength." The next moment, there was a bright flash and standing in front of me was Sapph's Blaziken, who screeched loudly.

"Use Brick Break to smash that wall," Sapph cried out. Her Blaziken, Toro, raised her fists, about to crush down the wall.

"Wait!" Both Sapph and Toro turned to look at me. Now that Toro was out with her wrists ignited, I could see Sapph more clearly. Her expression was one of annoyance.

"What?" Clearly, she wanted to break down that wall and get the heck out of here. I sighed, pausing to find the right words to say to try to calm down the agitated girl.

"You can't smash down that wall!"

Even in the dim light, I could see Sapph raise an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because!" I faltered, trying to find a good reason. "…Because a lot of people spent a lot of time building this place!"

Sapph gave me her usual "are you an idiot?" looks. "Have you seen this place?!? Everything here is freakin' cheap! It looks like it came from a 99¢ store! No one put any effort into making this piece of crap! Now use Brick Break Toro!"

The bird Pokemon raised her fists and proceeded to smash them into the wall. Suddenly, just as she landed the first hit, Toro was thrown backwards. Sapph and I narrowly dodged the large pokemon as she was hurled toward us.

"What happened?!?" Sapph yelled, examining Toro. Luckily, Toro was uninjured, just a little shaken.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Once again, I reached over to the wall on my right and ran my hand over it. Nothing remarkable; just a simple stone wall.

"What is it?" snapped Sapph impatiently. She and Toro were standing right behind me, trying to see what I was doing.

"Let me try something," I said to Sapph. Then I turned to Toro. "Toro, use Ember on the wall."

Both trainer and Pokemon cocked their heads in confusion at my request, but Toro went to the front of the wall and opened her mouth to spit out the flames. I squinted in the dark to see as Toro shot a small stream of fire at the wall.

"Ah! Did you see that?!?" Sapph cried out.

I nodded grimly. "It's just as I suspected. The walls have Protect on them. I guess whoever made this place knew people might try and use their Pokemon to escape."

Sapph paused for one second, taking it all in. Then, "YOU MEAN I _REALLY_ AM STUCK IN HERE WITH YOU?!?"

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Will you stop that?!?" I shouted in frustration.

Gold had been tapping his billiard cue on the ground and on the walls ever since we'd been trapped. If he kept on doing it, I'd probably grab it and snap it in half. Though I could barely see a few feet away from myself, Gold's eyes shone quite clearly through the dark. His expression read, "Make me."

As if to clarify my suspicions, Gold spoke. "Why should I?"

"Because it's annoying!" I half-shrieked. Gold simply rolled his eyes and kept tapping. I began to felt as though the tapping was going on in my brain; that's how annoying it was getting. I glared at Gold who now along with his nonstop tapping, began to whistle tunelessly.

"Ugh! Shut up!" I snapped miserably.

Gold just grinned cheekily at me and didn't answer. After we had been separated from Red and Yellow by the wall, we had somehow ended up in a long tunnel or hallway. We had tried pounding on the wall, but since we didn't hear anything, we were now walking along the hallway trying to find a way out.

"Stupid Blue, this is all your fault…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What?"

I jumped slightly at Gold's voice. "Nothing." He shrugged and went back to his tapping/whistling. I began to zone out, thinking of ways to kill Blue for trapping me in here with this cheeky, annoying, cute idiot! Wait…cute? Ugh, I've been stuck in here too long!

Suddenly, I realized it was quiet. Completely quiet. Quiet, as in no Gold tap-whistling quiet. "Gold?" I called out hesitantly.

No answer.

"Gold?" I said a little louder, while walking slowly forward.

Still no answer.

I squinted into the dark and yelled out, "Gold, where are you?"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

I couldn't help it; I immediately screamed. A really high, girly scream. The kind I knew Sapph would be ashamed of me screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The second I let out that scream, I regretted it. But come on! It was completely instinctive. Even knowing that didn't help me from feeling like a total idiot when Gold pulled off the ridiculous monster costume he was wearing and started cracking up.

"Y-you fell for it!" he gasped out. I stared at him in disbelief for a second before proceeding to beat the heck out of him. He covered his head with his arms as I kept hitting him.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Gold whined, though he was grinning. "It was a joke! You're way too serious!"

"Idiot! You had me all worried and then you show up and scare the heck out of me?!? Ugh!"

Right in the middle of my rant, Gold's grin got bigger. "You were worried about me?"

I faltered, realizing my mistake. "No! Of course not!"

Gold just smirked before saying, in a sing-song tone no less, "Whatever you say…" He started to walk down the hallway again and after a minute of sputtering indignantly at his back, I followed.

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

"Yellow!"

"Huh?" Hearing a loud beeping noise, I looked up and saw a huge wall coming straight down on me. Just as it was about to crush me, something crashed against me, pushing me out of the way.

"Ah-!" I cried out as hit the stone wall hard. Opening my eyes, I saw Red in front of me on his hands and knees, peering worriedly at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and sat up. Red watched me for a while before standing up. Suddenly he let out a hiss and clutched his right leg.

"What's wrong?" I said in alarm.

"Nothing." Red gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand up again. Once again, he let out a loud hiss of pain.

"Don't! You'll hurt yourself even worse!" I said.

Finally Red sat down in defeat with a loud sigh. Hesitantly, I scooted over to his right leg. From what I could make out, it was a scrape on the calf that was bleeding slightly .

I reached out and touched it gently. Red sucked in a sharp breath and I withdrew my hand.

"Does it hurt really badly?"

Red shook his head, giving me a shaky smile. "No, of course not."

"It's my fault! I'm sorry!" I looked down in shame. Suddenly I felt a warm weight on my shoulder. I looked up to see Red smiling at me.

"It's not your fault. Of course I didn't want you to get hurt, so I was the one who chose to push you out of the way. Besides, I would rather get hurt than have you get hurt."

I gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you Red."

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Oh yeah! Everything's going perfectly!" Blue cried out in delight. She and Green were sitting in the chairs of the control room, watching their friends on the monitors.

"Not Ruby and Sapph," Green said. The words slipped out before he fully realized what he was saying.

Blue's smiled widened. "Ha! I knew you were always watching them too! Don't pretend you weren't!"

Green stared stone-faced at her. "I wasn't…pesky girl."

Blue just smiled knowingly at him, winked, and turned back to the screens. Green stared down at the various buttons in front of him, letting his eyes drift inconspicuously over the monitors when he thought Blue wasn't looking.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, not as much oldrivalshippy-ness as I wanted, but I'll try to put more next chapter. It was a little short, but again, school, so sorry! I hope you liked it and review!


	10. Trapped in a Maze pt2

Hi people! As usual, thank you to the wondrful people who reviewed! Sorry this ch. took so long (more thaem a month *gasp*); actually was planning to upload this chapter yesterday, but the Document manager wasn't working... Hopefully I'll be updating "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate" earlier this week since school's almost OVER!!! Three more days! (But it also means finals...-_-') Anyways, please enjoy this ch. of "Chinese Finger Trap" and review!

**Disclaimer**: If Pokemon was mine, I wouldn't really need this disclaimer now would I?

**

* * *

**

**Red's P.O.V.**

"Is it still hurting?"

"Huh?"

Yellow gestured, pointing to the wound. "Your leg; does it still hurt?"

"Oh! No, not at all!" I shook my head hastily. Honestly, it did hurt quite a bit, but I didn't want Yellow to worry. Even after I had reassured her, Yellow's cute face still held a worried expression.

"I wonder…" Yellow mused silently to herself. I watched her as she sat quietly, hands folded in her lap, staring at the ground, and biting her lip.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. Yellow's head immediately snapped up. "Yes Red?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well…" Yellow started, fiddling with a hanging thread on her sleeve. "…I was thinking about using my powers."

"Powers?" I stared blankly at her in confusion.

Yellow nodded hesitantly. "You know, the ones I received from the Viridian Forest? I can read emotions and heal Pokemon wounds, but I'm not sure if I can heal people's wounds…"

"I'm sure you can do it," I said, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder.

Yellow's face seemed to turn slightly pink, though it was hard to tell in the dim light. "A-are you sure? What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up," I replied confidently. Yellow nodded, her bangs covering her eyes as she knelt over the scrape on my leg.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Yellow's hand hovered over the spot as she hesitated. "If it starts to hurt…please tell me and I'll stop."

I merely grinned back at her and gestured with my head for her to continue. Yellow looked down at the wound and closed her eyes. I watched Yellow as she focused intently on her power. I took in every detail of her features from her glowing blond hair to the smooth, angelic expression on her face. At that moment I realized Yellow wasn't the little kid I'd saved from a wild Dratini five years ago. She was becoming a mature, confident, pretty, and (I blushed) more well-developed girl. Slowly, I reached out toward Yellow's face.

"Done!" I retracted my arm instantly as Yellow's eyes snapped open. She sat back, breathing slowly. "It should be fine now."

"Wow…" I moved my leg slightly from side to side. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore." Then I pulled up the pant leg of the injured side. "And there's no sign of any injury…" In place of the wound was now my skin, completely woundless and scar-free. "Thanks Yellow!"

Yellow nodded and rubbed her eyes. She sat back against the wall and blinked sleepily. "This was the first time I've ever healed a human before…it was always Pokemon. I've tried healing humans, but it never works…I wonder why…"

I shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with your bond with the person or Pokemon you're healing."

Yellow laughed tiredly. "Maybe. Then I guess I must be close to you huh?" Slowly, Yellow's head began to nod and her eyelids started to close. "But you know Red…" I heard her murmur softly. I leaned over toward Yellow to hear her words. "…I'm glad you were my first…"

I sat back up, feeling myself grow warm at Yellow's words. I looked down, just as Yellow leaned to the side, right against me. Carefully, I extracted my arm from its position between Yellow and I and put it around Yellow. She let out a small sigh and snuggled closer as I blushed but kept a firm grip around her and sat back, waiting for something to happen.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Ugh…Ugh…Ugh…"

I twitched slightly. "Would you stop that?!?"

Sapph turned and glared at me. "Why should I?"

"Well for one thing, it's annoying!" Sapph merely glared harder and tapped her foot impatiently. I stared up at her from my seated position on the ground. I'd been sitting with my right arm held up slightly since Sapph had been leaning against the wall.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sapph asked.

I squinted down at my watch. Since I had suggested to Sapph to return Toro to her ball (it was getting too cramped in the small space), it was much darker than before. "It's about 12:45."

There was a slight pause. "So we've been stuck in here for…an HOUR AND A HALF?!?'

I sighed heavily. "…Yes." Once again, a silence fell over us. Then, completely out of the blue…

"GHASTLY!"

"Wah!" Sapph jumped back as a familiar looking Ghastly from before popped out of nowhere and stuck out its tongue.

"Grr…COME BACK AND FIGHT DAMMIT!" Ignoring Sapph's yelling, the Ghastly floated around her, just out of her reach.

"Damn you-!" Sapph lunged for the Ghastly, pulling me up to me feet, as she threw herself at the little ghost Pokemon. It merely chuckled and floated faster away from her. Sapph chased after it, just as the Ghastly flew out of the room through a wall with a last cry of "Ghastly!"

"Grr…dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" Sapph kicked the wall the Ghastly had gone through viciously. She kicked harder with each yell and I saw the Protect shimmer with each kick. "OW!"

I blinked at the sudden change in Sapph's yells. "Are you okay?"

Sapph knelt down, clutching onto her foot. "I'm fine…" she managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Liar." I sat down, pulling Sapph down next to me, ignoring her protests. When she was finally sitting next to me, I pulled her legs onto my lap and ignoring the heat I could feel creeping onto my face. Slowly and carefully, I wiggled the left shoe off of Sapph's foot.

"What are you doing?" Sapph interrupted as I managed to get the shoe off her foot.

"Checking to see where you hurt yourself," I replied shortly.

"I told you, I'm FINE!" Sapph tried to jerk her legs out of my lap as she spoke. I reached forward and grabbed onto her ankles with my free hand. She immediately stopped moving.

I looked straight at Sapph's dim face. "No you're not."

Sapph stared at me as I continued to try and see her in the dim shadows. I could feel her legs quiver slightly in my lap and looked away. "Anyways…I just want to check and make sure you're okay…" I muttered.

Since I didn't get a response, I decided to move on. Hesitantly, I put my hand over Sapph's foot which was covered by her short white sock. I began to move my hand over the foot, feeling for any signs of bruises.

"Ah-!" Sapph flinched, pulling back slightly.

"Is this where it hurts?" I asked. Sapph looked away to the side and nodded once.

"Hm…" I placed my hand lightly over the spot and began to massage it slowly. I felt Sapph stiffen then begin to relax as I continued to massage the spot.

We sat there in silence, Sapph staring at the ground and me massaging her foot. "You know, you're a lot of trouble," I said aloud to Sapph.

She looked up and smirked slightly. "I know. Mom says I'm going to be a handful for my husband when I get married."

"Married?" I repeated. "Honestly, you're the last person I would think of that imagines their wedding or marriage."

Sapph shrugged. "Not me! Mom says it all the time. Besides, at the rate, I'll never be able to get married."

I looked questioningly at her. "What rate?"

Sapph held up our linked fingers. "Idiot, if I'm still stuck with you, how am I supposed to get married?"

"I guess I'll have to be the groom then," I said jokingly, expecting Sapph to laugh or make some kind of crude comment about how she would never marry me. Instead, it was silent once again. I looked up at Sapph worriedly. She was staring down at our connected hands.

I opened my mouth to tell Sapph that I was just joking about the last comment when she spoke first. "Yeah, sure… you be the groom and I'll be the bride." As she said this, I saw a faint blush spread over her face. I looked down as another silence ensued, feeling my own face redden as I continued to massage Sapph's foot.

**-in the control room-**

**Green's P.O.V.**

"Ghastly!"

Blue turned around quickly, her brown hair whirling around just as fast, narrowly avoiding hitting my face. Her face broke out in a huge grin as she spotted the ghost Pokemon.

"Ditty!" she cried out happily as she ran forward. With a sudden "pop-!" the Ghastly disappeared to be replaced by a small, pink gelatinous blob that fell into Blue's open arms. Blue hugged it as the Ditto wriggled snuggly in her embrace.

I stared in disbelief. "You mean that…?"

Blue looked at me and smirked. "That the Ghastly that was bothering Sapph was actually Ditty? Yep!" She patted the Ditto and crooned at it, "And you did a great job!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered. Blue turned and pouted at me, still clutching onto Ditty.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Sapph got hurt because of what you did," I stated calmly. Blue petted Ditty once more before recalling it into its ball.

"It was for the greater good!" she snapped defensively.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "The greater good?"

Blue nodded firmly. "Love! It's my mission to get Ruby and Sapph together! Not to mention the other two idiot pairs…"

"Your mission?" I repeated.

Blue threw her arms up in the air with an exasperated sigh. "The whole reason why I stuck Ruby and Sapph's fingers into that Chinese finger trap in the first place! Sooner or later they're going to have to acknowledge their feeling towards each other! And I'd rather have it sooner than later!"

"And why did you choose a Chinese finger trap in the first place again?" Since she was telling me her whole evil plan, I'd rather know all of it now than having to figure the rest of it later.

"Why not?" Blue countered. "What else would you expect me to use?"

I looked at her, not believing she would ask that kind of question. What else would she use to chain people together? I could think of about a million things. "Handcuffs for one…" I muttered to myself.

Blue grinned (she must have overheard me somehow) and waggled a finger at me. "Handcuffs? Geez Green, you're such a pervert!"

"What?!?" I couldn't help retorting. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"If you say so," Blue said in a sing-song tone. "But I always knew you were a closet pervert."

I glared at Blue's back, the urge to strangle her was overwhelming. She really knew how to get on my nerves. Suddenly she turned around to face me again. "But to answer your question…I used a Chinese finger trap because they're so much cooler than anything else. Besides, handcuffs are so un-original. They're in all those corny romance stories!"

"And you're not afraid it might come off or that Ruby or Sapph might think of using their Pokemon to help and try to get it off?" I might as well ask since it was something I'd been wondering about.

Blue gave me a "do you really think I'm that much of an idiot?" kind of look. "Of course not! This isn't just any regular Chinese finger trap. It's waterproof, heatproof, electric-proof…" Blue continued rambling as I lost track of her list. "…and it can stand the weight of a Nidoking!" she finished triumphantly.

"But you can still take it off like any regular finger trap?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded. "The very same way you would a normal finger trap."

I shook my head. "Where in Mew's name do you get this stuff?"

Blue smirked mischieviously. "I know people…"

"Pesky woman…" I muttered.

Blue stuck out her tongue at me cheekily and sat back down on her chair. I sighed, before sitting back down as well, looking at the screens once more.

* * *

Yay, one chapter down, a few more to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was actually quite pleased with the Specialshipping in this one (that's just my opinion though), but I hope I got everyone in-character. (Sapph's character may be slightly iffy, but in the manga when she's confessing to Ruby she seemed a little more placid so I tried to portray it in this chapter.) Since it's almost summer break, I'll probably have more time to update. If you review, I'll update quicker (reviews are writing fuel for me), so please REVIEW!


	11. Trapped in a Maze pt3

Hello readers! You have reached the 11th chapter of "Chinese Finger Trap." Good job! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chappy; nice to see you guys are still reading this one even though I didn't update for so long. So this is my third update in three days. Whoo! I'm really exhausted...but quite happy that I've been able to update more. And to the people who reviewed asking why Gold/Crys weren't in the last ch., don't worry! I would never forget them! (Heck, they're my OTP; just look at my profile/profile pic.!) Please read on for some mangaquestshippy goodness! (Oops, spoiler XP...) Please review!

**Disclaimer**: If Pokemon were mine, Crys and Gold would be together as a canon couple!

**

* * *

**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"How long have we been in here?"

I jumped slightly, startled by Gold's voice. Clearing my throat I answered, "We've been in here for about…" I checked my Pokégear, "…two hours."

"Agh…that's why I'm so hungry!" Gold moaned.

I rolled my eyes. "It's always about you and your stomach isn't it?"

"Yup!"

"That was a rhetorical question…" I muttered. I lifted my head when I heard a sharp rustling noise. Squinting in the darkness, I could just make out the faint outline of a bag in Gold's hands.

"You brought food with you?" I asked, watching Gold plop himself onto the ground, pull something out of the bag, and pop it into his mouth.

He didn't answer for a moment, too busy chewing. Then, "I always come prepared!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" I sighed. I sat down a few feet away from Gold, seeing how he was taking a break and I was tired from walking around for almost two hours nonstop.

I sat there with my knees pulled up to my chest as I thought about how Blue had roped me into this again. I blinked as something slid into my line of vision. It was an open bag of cookies.

"You want some?" Gold asked, holding the bag right in front of my face.

Shoving the bag away from me, I shook my head. "No thanks."

Gold shrugged. "Suit yourself." He continued to munch his cookies loudly. Completely out of the blue, there was a slight rumbling noise. Gold paused for a minute with his hand still in the bag.

"What was that?" He cocked his head to the side as I wrapped my arms tighter around my stomach and pulled my legs closer to my body.

"Nothing," I quickly replied. He sat there thinking and smirked at me.

"That was your stomach, wasn't it?"

I shook my head furiously. "No!"

Gold's grin grew wider. "Yeah it was! Just admit it!"

I turned my face the other way, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of giving in first. Once again, my stomach betrayed me by growling even more loudly. I pressed my hands onto my stomach, trying to get it to stop making noises. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gold chuckling. Slowly, achingly slowly, he pulled another cookie out of the bag, threw it into his mouth, and chewed loudly, deliberately making humming noises at the same time.

Clutching my stomach tightly, I tried to think about anything besides food. And Gold. But mostly food. …Nope, the only thing I could think about at the moment was that I didn't get to eat any breakfast this morning.

"Alright! I'll have one cookie!" I finally cried out. I was ashamed to give in, but I was hungry!

I reached toward the bag, only to have it pulled out of my reach. I looked at Gold with a "huh?" expression. He gave me a wide, teasing smile.

"I thought you said I could have one!" I demanded.

"Yeah, but you said you didn't want one, so no cookies for you!" With that, he ate another cookie triumphantly.

I gaped at Gold, unable to believe that he was acting like that. "Fine," I replied shortly, "I don't need a cookie."

He merely smirked and ate yet another cookie; purposely tormenting me. I stared into the darkness, trying to ignore the loud munching noises Gold was making in the background. I watched him from the corner of my eye and saw him wink cheekily at me. The nerve of this guy!

"You know…I could give you a cookie…on one condition," Gold said slowly. I glanced warily at him, not trusting this condition at all. Even knowing it was going to be a bad idea, I just had to ask. "What?"

"Kiss me," he said simply.

"W-What?!?" I sputtered out nervously. I could feel my cheeks heating up and at that moment I was glad that the darkness was there to cover up my reddening face.

Now the expression on Gold's face was one of amusement. He put his head in one hand, propping his arm up on one knee as he waited for me to speak coherently. "I said, kiss me and I'll give you a cookie," he repeated, waving a cookie up in my face.

I stared at the cookie, then back at Gold. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to speak calmly. "No way. I'm not going to kiss you just for a cookie."

"So you would do it for something else?"

His response was so bold and disrespectful that all thoughts of calm left me. "No! I won't ever kiss you!"

"What if it's just on the cheek?" Now Gold cocked his head as sat there.

I paused for a minute, weighing the pros and cons. Pros: I would get food, which I could use after not eating anything since 7:30 last night. Cons: I would have to lower my dignity and give Gold a kiss on the cheek.

I glimpsed at Gold as I sat there thinking. He was staring nonchalantly at the ceiling, amber eyes flashing in the dark. He was wearing his usual outfit, red and white sweater, yellow and black shorts with a matching cap backwards, and goggles pushed up. He was lean but definitely not scrawny. Overall, he was what most girls considered…hot. Though he flirted with a lot of them, I knew that he never actually had a real girlfriend. I hated to admit it, but in a way I was glad he didn't have one; but it was _not_ because I was jealous!

Sighing loudly, I came to my decision. "Fine…I'll give you a kiss. And only on the cheek!" I added sternly.

Gold looked somewhat surprised, but quickly grinned, hurling another cookie into his mouth. "Really?"

Once again, I sighed. "Really. No tricks!"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that…" The gleam in his eyes was a little misgiving, but since I already agreed to this, I wasn't going to back out.

I lent closer as Gold also inched towards me. Then, just as I was about to kiss his cheek, he turned his face, catching me full on the lips. I didn't respond neither protesting or leaning into it, too surprised at the unfamiliar feeling of someone's lips on my own and at the overwhelming taste of chocolate. (The idle thought that Gold's cookies were chocolate chip ones ran through my mind.) My eyes opened wider in shock as Gold pressed me against the wall, forcing my mouth open at the same time. When I felt something being forced into my mouth, I was finally able to react, pushing and forcing Gold away from me. He immediately sat back, with a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

"What the heck was that?!?" I gasped out, still not able to think or breathe properly.

"A kiss," he replied simply.

"But…but…you said it would just be on the cheek!"

Gold shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"You…idiot!" I cried out. Still sitting with my back on the wall, I kicked Gold lightly on his leg. He only laughed as he pulled out the bag of cookies from his pocket where he had stashed them away. I glared at Gold again before speaking. "I kept my end of the deal (and more). Now please give me a cookie!"

Gold's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I already did."

"Wait…what?" Just then, I became aware of the fact that something was still in my mouth. Rolling it around with my tongue, I finally realized it was a cookie. Gagging slightly, I considered spitting it out. Still, it was edible…so I chewed quickly and swallowed.

Finished, I glared once more at Gold. He grinned widely at me, shaking the bag. "Want another one?"

**Green's P.O.V.**

"Look! Look!"

Rolling my eyes, I "look, looked" at the monitor Blue was jabbing. Right in the middle of the tiny screen, you could just make out two figures, bodies slightly turned and faces mostly hidden, but still obviously kissing.

"It's Crys and Gold!" Blue commented cheerfully. "I told you this plan would work!"

I shook my head in disbelief and looked away from the screen. Blue was still watching, giggling evilly as she pressed the button labeled "record." I glanced disinterestedly at the other screens. Ruby massaging Sapph's foot, Yellow napping against Red, Officer Jennys and Pokemon knocking down the entrance door. Wait…knocking down the entrance door?

"Blue. Blue. Blue!" I raised my voice, shaking Blue to get her attention. She looked up at me, surprised by the urgency in my tone. I pointed at the screen showing the Jennys. Blue scowled at it before her face brightened just as quickly.

She pressed the button labeled "eject," grabbing the small black tape that came out of the control panel, and then grabbed my hand. I gave her a look while I wondered what she was doing.

"Time to blow this Pokéblock stand!" Still clutching the tape between her index finger and thumb, she pressed the green button labeled "UNLOCK" with her remaining three fingers. Immediately, a loud rumbling noise filled the room.

"C'mon!" Blue cried, pulling me along and out of the control room. She wove her way quickly through the tunnels expertly. We passed by Red and Yellow. Blue yelled back at them, "Hurry up!" Red picked up Yellow and ran with a confused look on his face.

Then we passed Gold and Crys. Crys had an angry look on her face while Gold was (as usual) grinning. "Run you idiots!" Both of them jumped up and followed Blue. They also looked confused, but Crys had an even angrier expression towards Blue while Gold was looking slightly amused.

"Run if you don't want to be caught!" Blue shouted as we passed Ruby and Sapph. Again, the confused looks and then the mad dash to keep up with Blue. I sighed. Why everyone still trusted Blue was a real mystery to me.

"Split up!" Blue yelled back as we rushed out the exit, blinking in the bright sunlight. The sounds of the Officer Jennys and their pokemon were right behind us. Blue pulled me between two booths as we watched the others separate and the Jennys to pass by.

For a few moments, the only sounds in the cramped space Blue and I were in was loud breathing. Finally I asked, "How'd you know how to get out of that maze?"

Blue smirked, tapping the side of her head. "Duh. I memorized the map in the control room!"

"Ok…" I said. "But we lost everyone. Wasn't the point of your "experiment" to follow them?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I know where everyone is."

I raised an eyebrow. Blue sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out yet another beeping machine. I looked down at it. It was a GPS.

"It's a GPS!" Blue nodded confidently.

"And this is supposed to help us find them how…?"

"Obviously, I have a tracking device in everyone so this will help us locate them," Blue answered cheerfully.

I blinked in disbelief. "You have a tracking device in everyone?"

Blue nodded. "Yep!"

I tried to think of something to say, but the first word I managed to say was, "How?"

"Remember those cookies I gave everyone on Friday?" I nodded. "Well, those all had tracking chips in them. And I made sure everyone ate theirs." My eyes widened in alarm. Blue had also forced me to eat one of her cookies, even though I protested that I disliked sweets. I had finally agreed after she almost sat on me in the cafeteria and choked me.

Seeing my expression, Blue giggled. "Don't worry. I made sure yours didn't have one."

I nodded slowly and looked again at the GPS. On it were various symbols in different colors. Blue pointed at each one and explained.

"Ruby's the dark red contest ribbon, Sapph's the dark blue leaf, Red is the light red pokeball, Yellow's the yellow feather, Gold is the dark yellow billiard cue, and Crys is the light blue star. As you can see, everyone's with who they were with in the haunted house; just as I suspected. Let's go find them!"

Pushing me from the back, Blue forced me out of the space. I shook my head; still unable to believe I got pulled into Blue's schemes all the time.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Blue smirked to herself as she hung back in the space for a second, looking at the GPS. Pressing a black button on the side, she chuckled to herself. On the screen appeared a dark green heart.

"That's so I always know where you are…" Blue whispered. Pressing the button once more, Blue pocketed the GPS, and wiggled out of the space next to Green.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N**: Finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW!


	12. Roller Coasters, Farfetch'd, and Teacups

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. (20 reviews; the most I've gotten for this story in one chapter, I think!) This chapter was slightly hard to write. I had the thing called writer's block, ugh. But, I finally managed to pull through and write this, so yay! Nothing else I can think of to say at the moment...so please continue on! And, as usual, please review!

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon? Mine? No, of course not!

**

* * *

**

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

"Split up!" Blue shouted at us (Us being Gold, Crys, Red, Yellow, Ruby, and me).

Ruby and I veered off to the right, ducking and weaving around people, and then coming to a sudden stop. I looked up in awe as Ruby came up behind me, panting.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

I raised a finger straight ahead. Ruby stared at it for a moment before saying in a shocked voice. "The Scream-Master 5000?"

"Yeah! Let's go on it!" Without waiting for him to answer, I pulled Ruby into the line, ignoring his groans.

**-1 hour and 30 minutes later-**

"Finally!" I shouted.

"Shh! Geez Sapph, do you have to be so loud?" Ruby grimaced as he glanced side to side to see if anyone noticed my shouting.

Before I could say anything to Ruby, one of the ride attendants waved us in. I immediately jumped into the car as Ruby got in more slowly. He wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, these things are disgusting! They're all sweaty and gross!"

"Can't you just sit back and enjoy this for once in your life?" I asked rhetorically.

"Not when this is so…"With a sudden click, the roller coaster sprang forward. I noticed Ruby's eyes actually widened in fear. "Crap. I just remembered I hate these things…"

"Why?"

"Because of this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby yelled as we dropped down in a straight drop. He continued yelling and shouting throughout the ride as I simply laughed.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"That was terrible…" I gasped out as we stumbled off the ride.

"Oh come on! That was too easy!" Sapph said, grinning widely.

I turned toward her, about to give her a piece of my mind. I stopped when I saw Sapph. She looked stunning; her face was slightly pink from the rush of the roller coaster, the smile from the thrill, and her hair waving gently in the wind.

"What?" Sapph demanded. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Er…you're ribbon's missing!" I pointed out quickly.

Sapph felt the back of her head and frowned. "Damn. They always come off! It must have been blown off on the roller coaster."

"I think I've got one in my bag." I pulled us over to a bench and rummaged through my bag. "Here, let me tie it on for you."

Sapph turned obediently as I tied up her hair into her signature style again. Then, I pulled something else out and tied it on as well.

Sapph touched the top off her hair and glanced at her reflection in one of the silver lamppost at the side. "A bandanna?"

I shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I made it yesterday. I thought you might like it."

She looked at her reflection again, before turning back to me and giving me a huge grin. "Yeah, thanks! How's it look?"

"Beautiful…"

Sapph raised an eyebrow as I caught my slip up. "I mean, yeah, it looks cool."

She nodded. "Let's go on some more rides!" Sapph started to pull me away from the bench as I let out a sigh of relief.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"Step right up! Step right up! Simply hit the 3 golden Farfetch'd and win a FABULOUS prize!"

To my left, I saw Gold perk up. He walked over to the booth man (who had a mustache, little hair, and the overall look of a conman.)

"I'll try," Gold said confidently.

"Hohoho! Are you sure you can do it young man?" the man said, already pulling out a gun (the one used for shooting the Farfetch'd of course.)

"Sure. I'm going to win one of those dolls for the pretty lady right behind me," Gold answered cockily.

I blushed at being refered to as the "pretty lady," but grabbed Gold's arm and pulled him back. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know he's a conman!"

"Trust me. I've got this." Gold winked as the man smiled greedily, accepting Gold's money and offering him the gun. Surprisingly, Gold shook his head and pulled out a…billiard cue?

"Can I use this instead?"

"Sure kid, whatever," the man answered, already counting the money.

Gold shrugged, positioning three white balls (each was about the size of a tennis ball) on the table. Quickly, he hit two of the three balls, knocking two Farfetch'd down.

"What-!" The man looked up from his money and back at the moving figures. "Hold on for one second." Squatting down, hidden from view, the man did something. I peeked over the table and saw him pull a leaver. Immediately the Farfetch'd moved faster, going forwards, backwards, up, and down.

"Try now, kid." The man grinned, knowing he'd gotten a good amount of money off of Gold.

Gold didn't answer, hitting the last ball with more force than with the first two. It flew straight at the man, who ducked, and bounced off one of the posts of the stand.

"Ha! You missed!" the man said, getting up slowly.

Gold smirked, putting away his cue. "Not quite."

The man turned in confusion as the ball ricocheted off the top of the first pole to the pole diagonal to it. Then it bounced off the ceiling and hit the last golden Farfetch'd. The man stood there, open-mouthed and wide-eyed in shock.

"I think you owe me a prize," Gold said.

"Fine," the man grumbled. "Which one?"

As Gold picked his prize, I noticed the three balls shake. Blinking my eyes in shock, I realized that they were truly moving. Unfortunately, the booth man did too.

"Hey! What are those things?!?" He ran over to pick one of them up, but it suddenly jumped in the air. It and the other balls began to bounce back to Gold, who quickly picked them up.

"What?!?" the man yelled.

"See ya!" Gold grabbed my hand and took off as the man jumped up and down, causing a scene.

A few minutes of running later, we stopped next to a quieter booth selling cheap trinkets. Gold grinned at me. "Here."

In his hands, Gold held out a cute Azurill doll. It had huge, pleading eyes, a round tail, and an overall adorable appeal.

"I can't take that! You…you basically stole it!" I gasped out.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Just take it!" He forced it into my hands. "That guy was a conman anyways, like you said; so why shouldn't I con him?"

I stood there, caught between my general no-rule breaking policy and Gold's theory. Gold watched me and grinned widely. "Besides, Super-Serious Gal, I won that thing for you. You'd better keep it."

I gaped at him for a little longer before sighing in defeat. "Fine." I hugged the Azurill doll and glanced at Gold. "Thanks."

He merely smirked and walked off as I followed, still clutching the doll.

**Green's P.O.V.**

"Where are we going?"

Blue looked back at me, giving me a coy smile. "You'll see."

Finally, she stopped. "Here we are!" In front of us were a wide variety of colorful teacups the size of a donphan. I looked at Blue with a confused look. She giggled at my expression.

"Why are we here?"

Blue shrugged. "Well, I thought that we might as well have some fun too. C'mon!"

After handing the tickets, Blue immediately rushed over to a pink teacup, pulling me along. I glared in disgust at both the ride in general and the color of the cup Blue chose. Again, she simply laughed at me. I glared harder.

"Oh, it'll be over soon!" Blue said cheerfully.

Slowly, the cups began to move. "Faster! Faster!" Blue yelled at me. Rolling my eyes, I turned the wheel in the middle as we spun around faster and faster. Soon, everything was merely a blur of colors and sounds. Then, the ride slowed down, indicating the end of the ride. Finally, it stopped completely.

"Ooo….everything's all blurry…" Blue giggled as we walked out of the teacup ride.

I stood there; waiting for everything to be still again as Blue stumbled around, still chortling madly. I opened my mouth, about to tell her to stop moving, just as she tripped over a small rock. "Oops!"

I watched as Blue fell forward, straight toward me, with her face at the same level as mine. Oh shoot…

**Blue's P.O.V.**

"Oops!"

I watched dizzily as I fell toward Green. The only thing I could really focus on was his face and, more importantly, his lips. I watched both nervously and eagerly as I was about to kiss Green.

At the last second (just as I was about to kiss him), Green moved slightly, catching me. I stayed there with my head buried in his chest for a minute in disappointment, before pulling back.

Green looked down at me, his face expressionless. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer, just as a little boy with a red balloon ran by. "Mommy, mommy, mommy! Look what I got!" As he dashed by me, he accidently bumped me; pushing me forward and right onto Green's lips.

I froze, lips still on Green's lips, as his eyes widened. Both of us stayed in this awkward lip-lock, unsure of what to do. Finally, Green pulled away. I watched as he turned and started to walk back toward the rides. I frowned and sighed. Obviously, Green didn't want to be kissed…

Suddenly, he turned back; face still cold as a stone. But this time, he held out his hand. "Are you coming?"

I grinned and ran to him, grabbing his hand. "Yeah, let's go!"

Green sighed, but as we walked, I noticed the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. I smiled to myself, touching my own lips, remembering the kiss. I turned back to Green. "I told you we'd have fun!"

Rolling his eyes, Green said his usual phrase to me. "…Pesky girl." The only difference was, this time he added a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahaha, olrivalshippyness! Actually, this GreenXBlue kiss was slightly suggested by **shaman-girl-of-wind**, who in an earlier review asked for an "accidental" kiss. So, I thought this idea up. Was it ok? I was kind of eager to write it after I thought it up. (I can so see Green's face afterwards. XD) Anyways, thanks to **shaman-girl-of-wind** for suggesting the "accidental" kiss which led to this! And everyone, please review!!! (By the way, no Farfetch'd were hurt in the making of this chapter; they were all wooden ones!)


	13. Tickets, Tickets, Tickets

Hey people! *glances at review number* 112 reviews?!? Whoo-ho! Over a hundred reviews in 12 chapters! Thank you people who reviewed! (You guys rock. ;D) As for the rest of you...*glares* Anyways, news about the story. I apologize to all the Franticshippers out there because some people have commented that I haven't been focusing on it enough. I agree and apologize. I've just been having some major Franticshippy moment mind blocks. Plus, the fact that all the characters were seperated did not make it any easier. (It meant I had to focus on each ship at a time, leaving Franticshipping to be rather slow...) So sorry! I will be adding more Franticshipping soon; please bear with me! Now, read on!

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon isn't mine! If I did own it, Ruby _would_ remember confessing!

* * *

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

"…me on!"

I opened my eyes blearily as I felt myself being jolted up and down. Blinking a few times, I finally opened my eyes all the way to take in the current situation.

"Oh, you're awake!"

I looked up slowly. "Eep-!" I cried out in shock and embarrassment. I was in Red's arms as he ran swiftly past various booths and people. Many of them were staring at us in disbelief.

"Ah…what happened?" I asked, feeling myself blush as Red pulled me closer to his body to avoid hitting someone.

"You don't remember?" Red looked down at me in confusion. Then his look slid away to be replaced by a huge grin. "Oh yeah, you were asleep!" My blush deepened at this remark. "Well, the Officer Jenny team finally broke into that haunted house, so we ran out. Then, Blue told us to split up. And now I have absolutely no idea where anyone is…" he trailed off.

I sweatdropped slightly at this. "Oh…" Red continued running as I kept silent. Finally, "Red?"

"Hm?"

"You can put me down now," I said hesitantly.

Red stopped abruptly, dust flying in all directions as I covered my mouth. "Oh! Right!" He put me down gently and stepped back, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, sorry, I forgot."

"I-It's fine!" I stammered out. I glanced to my right. "Where are we now?"

Red put his arm down and looked around as well. "Uh…I have no idea…"

We were now standing in (what I assumed) was the middle of the fairground. There were lots of people milling around, the scent of food wafting through the air, and different noises in every direction. Basically, it was very loud and colorful.

"Maybe we should look for the others…" I started. "Red?" I looked around frantically for Red. Finally, I spotted him standing in front of a game booth. "Red!" I ran toward him.

He turned and waved to me. "Hey Yellow, check this out!"

I looked at the game. "The Hammer Game. Hit the bell and win a prize," I read slowly from the huge sign hanging next to a tall board. At the top of the board was a round bell (the kinds used in wrestling matches) and leaning on the board was a large black mallet.

"That's right little lady!"

Red and I both jumped as a blond lady wearing fashionable red glasses and makeup popped up from behind the counter. She was very noticeable due to her a.) Rather loud voice and b.) Her rather large chest. She smiled at me and repeated her first comment. "Win a prize if you hit the bell!"

"Er…" Both Red and I hesitated, uncertain mostly because of this scary woman.

"C'mon," she crooned, rounding on Red. She put an arm around him. "How's about you show off that muscle," here she inserted a pinch on Red's arm, "to your pretty little girlfriend, hmm?"

"But she's not…" "But he's not…" we both started to say.

The lady clapped her hands in finality. "Then it's settled! Assistant!"

Out of nowhere a tall man with a dark brown mustache and a bored expression appeared, holding the mallet. "Here," he said tonelessly.

Red took it uncertainly and eyed the board. Standing a little ways behind it, I could tell the bell was _very_ far away. "Go on, swing!" yelled the lady.

Red held the hammer over his head, arms shaking with effort. I chewed my lip nervously. Suddenly, I felt a sharp poke in my side. "Ah-!" I squeaked.

"Come on little lady! You've got to cheer your man on!" the blond woman ordered. "But…" I protested. (After all, Red wasn't really _mine_. A certain red head came into mind at the thought of whose man Red really was.)

"Do it NOW!" the lady shouted at me.

"G-GO RED!" I yelped out as loudly as I could.

Red turned and smiled widely at me and then brought the mallet straight down at the target with plenty of force.

"DING-!"

"You've WON!" the lady cried out. "Now here is your prize!" The man held up two slips of paper which the lady grabbed quickly, handing them to Red. "Two tickets to the Ferris Wheel! Enjoy!" With one last handshake to Red, she and the man disappeared.

Red turned to me, his expression baffled. "I guess I just won…huh."

"C-congratulations Red!" I sputtered out, thinking about what the lady had said. I had to cheer Red on!

Red nodded, a smile still pasted on his face. "Well, thanks for rooting for me. Uh…" He hesitated. "DoyouwanttogoontheFerrisWheelwithmelater?" he said in a rush.

I paused, taking in Red's sentence; both in shock and happiness. "Ok! Thank you Red!"

"You're welcome," he answered. "Now let's go find something to eat!"

I nodded and followed Red, still happy that he had asked me to ride on the Ferris Wheel with him.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Hello there!"

Sapph and I whirled around in shock simultaneously, seeing as we were _still_linked together. "What?" Sapph asked rudely.

I pulled Sapph back and apologized. "Sorry, she's a bit…impolite sometimes."

The blonde woman who had first spoken shrugged. "It's fine! I understand your girlfriend's a bit touchy that I'm talking to her man."

"Wait, WHAT?" I yelled. Now _I_ was getting mad. "I'm not Sapph's boyfriend!"

"Hohoho," the lady chuckled. "I understand…I understand…"

"Understand WHAT?!?" Sapph shouted. "There's nothing to understand!" I nodded in agreement.

The lady shook her head, still giggling. "Never mind! I've come to offer you lovebirds a prize!"

"Prize?" "Lovebirds?" Sapph and I said respectively.

"Yes prize!" the woman repeated. "But-!" She held up a finger. "You have to answer three questions!" She looked back and forth at us. "Ready?"

"Ok!" Sapph answered eagerly. Sighing, I nodded.

"How many Chesto Berries does it take to make one perfect dry pokeblock?"

That was easy. "Three and a half," I answered quickly. Sapph, who had a confused look on her face, now looked surprised and then pleased that I had answered.

"Next question. Which of the following pokemon does the Gym Leader Roxanne use to face challengers? Nosepass, Graveler, or Cradily?"

Now I was stumped. Even though my father was a Hoenn Gym Leader, I never really paid any attention to what pokemon each Leader had and which they used to battle in the actual Gym. (Honestly, I thought they used them all!) I had always been too caught up in Pokemon Contests.

"Nosepass." I turned in shock at Sapph's confident answer. She looked absolutely certain that her answer was right.

"Correct. Final question…Are you ready?" the woman asked in a suspenseful tone. We nodded in unison. "Ok…the final question is…Do you know…the muffin man?!?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT ?" Sapph exploded.

The woman smiled smugly. "Are you going to answer or not?"

I looked at Sapph and she looked back at me and shrugged. "10 seconds," the lady said, tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"Er…yes?" I finally said.

"That is…CORRECT!" cheered the blond lady. "Assistant!"

Immediately a bored looking man appeared out of thin air. He handed the woman two rectangular papers. The woman took them and gave them to us. "Enjoy!" Grabbing the man's hand, the pair disappeared.

"What is it?" Sapph asked, peering over my shoulder. I held up the papers and saw they were two free tickets to…

"THE TUNNEL OF LUVDISC?!?" Sapph yelled.

**-behind some random booth-**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"That was ridiculous…"

Blue turned and pouted, hands on hips, bottom lip jutted forward. "I thought it was a great plan!" she said defensively.

Green rolled his eyes, peeling off the fake mustache Blue had given him, and wincing. "I can't believe they didn't recognize us…"

"What can I say? I'm great at disguises!" Blue crowed. She peeled off the blond wig on her head and pulled off the red glasses, throwing them in a heap next to the fallen mustache.

"Couldn't you have just used your Ditto?" Green asked, watching Blue.

She shrugged. "It needed a break after the haunted house thing. Besides, Abra did really well with the entrances and the exits!" At this point, she stuck her hand down the front of her shirt, pulling out two pokeballs (one containing a Ditto and the other a Nidoqueen) triumphantly.

Green saw this and blushed. "Whatever…annoying woman…" he sighed, turning away.

Blue cocked her head. "Ooh, someone's green," she giggled, "with envy! I know you were watching me when I squeezed Red's muscles!"

"Was not," Green said, before realizing how childish he sounded. He immediately clammed up.

"Green with envy! Green with envy! Green's green with envy!" Blue chanted, skipping around. Green stood there, practically twitching with annoyance.

Finally he spun around. "Pesky-!"

Blue had stopped in front of him, neatly placing her lips over his and effectively stopping him from speaking. She pulled back after a few seconds. "Silly Green! Why would I want Red when I already have you?"

"Pesky woman…" Green finally finished, pulling Blue in for another kiss, this time, stopping _her_ from speaking. Eventually they pulled away.

"C'mon, let's go wreak more havoc!" Blue cried out, grabbing Green's hand and running off once more.

* * *

A/N: Oops, ended on another Oldrivalshippy note. (Sorry Franticshippers...) I promise to make the next chapter Franticshippy! Please review!


	14. Tunnel of Luvdisc

Er...hi everyone. *stares at angry readers* I'm so sorry for not updating this in over a month (yes it literally is one month)! I haven't had time to update this because of writer's block and because of summer HOMEWORK!!! DX School's starting again in a couple of days so I'm feeling rather down... Anyways (sorry to bore you about that), this chapter focuses mainly on Ruby and Sapph and is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! (Thanks to you guys!) Please have fun reading and review!

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon _still _isn't mine.

* * *

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

"…"

Both Ruby and I stood staring speechlessly at the tacky red and pink sign above us. On it were two large glowing Luvdiscs, _kissing_. Underneath them were the words, "The Tunnel of Luvdiscs." And underneath _those_ words was, "Take a ride with your soul mate and experience TRUE LOVE!!!" The rest of the sign was covered by gross pink hearts of all sizes. Overall, the whole thing made me want to puke.

"We're not riding that!" I yelled, resisting the urge to rip down the sign and stomp on it.

"Of course not." I looked to my left, wondering why Ruby sounded so distracted. He was looking slightly to the right, where the head of the line was.

I raised my eyebrows. There was nothing interesting there, just a large television monitor that was dark. Suddenly…

"LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!"

I jumped at the shrill voice screaming over the Tunnel of Luvdisc's speakers. I was about to go find the manager of this disgusting ride and beat the pulp out of him/her, when I realized that now there was an image on the monitor.

It showed two people who I assumed were inside the tunnel since A. They were sitting in one of the boats and B. The background was completely red and pink. The worst part? The couple (who were unaware of the camera) were making out.

"…What the fuck?!?" I yelled out. People surrounding Ruby and I stared in shock at me. I glared back angrily until they looked away. I turned to Ruby. "What the hell was that?"

"People kissing, what else?" He shrugged, frowning.

"I know that! But why were they kissing?"

Now Ruby was giving me a strange look. "It's obvious they're together, isn't it?"

"What?"

Ruby sighed. "Well, this ride is mainly for couples and stuff. That's why the people who go here are willing to kiss." He looked away with an embarrassed expression.

Now I could feel myself growing hot. If Ruby and I went on this ride, did that mean _we_ would have to…kiss? Oddly enough, I didn't feel repulsed by the idea like I would have before. My stomach just felt odd and a blush was starting to spread on my face.

"C'mon. Let's go find the others and do something else," Ruby said, pulling gently at my hand. In one second, I was brought back to reality.

"Sure…" Looking to the side I mentally scolded myself. Obviously Ruby didn't want to kiss me. Well it didn't matter! I didn't want to kiss him anyways! I nodded, satisfied with my conclusion.

"Hey guys!"

Ruby and I turned around in surprise. Blue was running toward us, pulling Green behind her. Finally she reached us, smirking widely. "So are you two going to ride the Tunnel of Luvdisc? Or have you guys already ridden it?"

"Of course not!" I shouted. Trust Blue to ask stupid questions like that. I grinned. "What about you and Green? Have you ridden it?"

"Of course!" Blue nodded firmly. I looked at Green, expecting him to be denying it, but he was blushing. I was shocked. Were they now a couple? Ruby had an equally confused and stunned expression as I did.

Blue had an amused look on her face, watching us. "So…" she started. "Are you two going to ride?'

"No way!" we yelled simultaneously.

"Aren't those free tickets?" Blue asked, spotting the slips of paper in Ruby's hand.

"Yeah, but…" Ruby started.

Blue didn't wait for him to finish. "You two should go!" With a surprising amount of force, Blue pushed us both to the man running the ride. (At the moment, there was no one else in line.) She handed the tickets to the man, before pushing us both into the tiny boat. Wordlessly, the man pushed the button and started the ride.

"Have fun you two!" Blue yelled, waving at us cheerfully.

The only thing running through my head as we approached the entrance of the tunnel was, "Damn you Blue…"

**-In the tunnel-**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Damn you Blue…"

"Eh?" I looked at Sapph and raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say?"

"Wha-?" Sapph turned to me with a surprised expression. "Oh, nothing. I didn't say anything!" she exclaimed loudly. She looked to her right and was silent.

I looked to my left, feeling the rather heavy silence overpowering us. The decorations and atmosphere didn't help at all. Red, pink, and white streamers were flung everywhere, the walls were crimson, even the sand on the shores of both sides was bubblegum pink. And of course, there were hearts _everywhere_.

If that wasn't tacky enough, there were various mechanical pokemon couples who were cuddling, kissing, etc. Looking down in an attempt to give my eyes a break from the hideous décor, I realized the water was scattered with rose petals.

"This place is disgusting…" I muttered, sliding to my right, and averting my eyes from the petal laden water.

"For once, I agree with you."

I jumped, forgetting that Sapph was to my right. She was glaring at the mechanical figurines with a murderous expression (probably planning their demise). Suddenly, she ripped her gaze away from the robots and looked down (wrinkling her nose as she caught sight of the water.)

"Hey Ruby…"

"Yeah?" I turned away from a pair of Eevee that were snuggling and looked at Sapph. For some reason, she was now staring at the bottom of the boat with a nervous expression.

"Um…you know how you said this ride is for people who kiss?"

I blinked then blushed furiously as I remembered what I had told Sapph before. "Oh! Uh…yeah…?"

Sapph paused, before speaking hesitantly. "Does that mean…" There was a pause. Then Sapph finished the rest hurriedly. "Does that mean we have to kiss?"

I gulped. "I don't think we have to." I thought for a moment. "We'll probably look stupid on that annoying monitor though…" As soon as I said that, I regretted it. What would Sapph think now?

"So do you want to…?"

"Er…" What was I supposed to say? I mean, now I realized that Sapph wasn't actually so wild and annoying, I was actually starting to kind of like her. But was it enough to kiss her?

_Come on, you know you want to…_

You again?!? I thought I told you to stay away from me!

_Pfft-! Like I could really get away from you! Anyways, back to the main topic. Kiss the girl damnit!_

No way! I don't even know if I like Sapph or not…

_Ha! You admitted you like her! _There was a brief moment of silence before the voice spoke again_. But you know, you love this girl._

Love? I just told you that I don't even know if I like her, let alone love her!

_Whatever you say, deep down you've got some pretty serious feelings about this chick. I gotta hand it to ya, you do pick a pretty hot girl!_

Ugh, get out of my head!

_I'm just saying…_ Slowly, the voice faded away and was replaced by Sapph's frantic one.

"Ruby! Ruby!"

"Wha-?" I blinked and moved back when I realized how close Sapph's face was to mine. She frowned slightly, but continued.

"You blanked out on me again, but that's not important. Look!" She pointed upwards and straight ahead.

I squinted, but couldn't make out anything. "What?"

Sapph sighed heavily. "The camera! You know, the one that shows everyone outside whether we kiss or not!"

I didn't respond; too busy freaking out in my mind. Kiss Sapph? Don't kiss Sapph? Agh! There wasn't enough time! Then, I came to a sudden realization.

Quickly, I grabbed Sapph's right shoulder, forcing her back against the back of the boat. Her eyes opened wide with shock as I pushed her back.

"What are you doing?" she yelped.

I leaned forward, until my face was very close to Sapph's. "Just stay still. We don't have to kiss; we just have to make it look like we are."

Sapph continued to stare at me wide-eyed. Carefully I tilted my head, angling it in a way that looked like I was kissing Sapph. "Make it believable. They can't see my face, but they can see part of yours," I hissed, edging even closer to her.

Immediately, she snapped into action. Her eyes snapped close and she leaned even closer to me. Her free hand reached out and clutched onto my shirt. Keeping my eyes open (seeing as the camera couldn't see me), I was staring straight at Sapph.

Looking at her face, I honestly had to say she looked like she wanted to be kissed. From her serene expression to her whole body edging forward. And her lips… I found myself staring intently at Sapph's lips, knowing that if I moved forward just another inch or two, I would be kissing her. Without even thinking, I started getting closer to Sapph…

"Sh-omph-!"

I felt my whole body being jerked forward as the boat turned a sharp corner. For a fleeting moment, my lips brushed against something soft…before my head came in contact with another hard object.

"Ow!"

Sapph's eyes snapped open as her hand flew up to her forehead, clutching it in pain. She shut her eyes again and winced as she touched it. I bent forward (we were both sitting up straight now), rubbing my own forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Sapph opened her eyes and glared at me. "Not really! I'm not going to die, but geez, you have a hard head!"

I chuckled wryly. "I can't exactly say your head's soft either."

We continued rubbing our sore heads in silence for a couple of minutes, passing by more horrible décor, until Sapph spoke.

"How come you did that?"

I took my hand off my head. Luckily, the pain was starting to subside a little. "Did what?"

Sapph was still rubbing her head and not looking at me. "You know…came close to me and told me to make it look like we were…kissing."

"Oh." I shrugged. "I was trying to angle it so the camera would make us look like we were kissing. I learned how to do that in photography class."

"Huh…" was all Sapph said.

"You glad we didn't kiss?" I couldn't help but ask.

There was a pause. Sapph glanced at me then back at the water quickly. "Yeah…" she said hesitantly. More quietly (so that I wouldn't hear), she added, "…I guess…"

We didn't speak again as we emerged into the now fading sunlight. The sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful golden-pink, as we stepped out of the boat. Blue and Green rushed forwards. (Well, Blue rushed forwards, pulling Green along).

"Hey guys!" she cried out happily. "Look what I got!"

She held up a snapshot of Sapph and me "kissing." She had taken it when we were being shown on the monitor. Blue smirked triumphantly, waiting for us to speak.

"…You got it alright," I finally said. I turned away with Sapph in tow. "Now let's go find the others."

**Normal P.O.V.**

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Blue watched Ruby and Sapph's retreating backs, pouting disappointedly.

"…" Green stared at the photo he had taken from Blue's hands. "…They aren't kissing."

"WHAT?!?" Blue yelped. She snatched the photo back from Green. "But look at them! Ruby's face! Sapph's face! Their lips-!"

Green rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not kissing," he repeated calmly. He pointed at the Ruby and Sapph in the photo. "You can tell by how far their faces are from each other. It's a simple photographing trick that Ruby probably knows."

"…" Blue's eye twitched. "Argh!" She grabbed the photo and ripped it into tiny shreds (earning her some weird looks from the other carnival-goers). "Now I have to get them to actually kiss and get a photo of that!" She paused, whipping out her GPS, and staring at it. "But first, we have other things to do!"

She grabbed Green's hand, running off in another direction. Green sighed again, not bothering to put up a fight, knowing it was futile.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

Sapph and I walked off aimlessly, swinging our linked fingers between up. Sapph was _still_ rubbing her head (I guess my head really was hard).

"Sorry."

Sapph looked at me with a bewildered expression. "About what?"

I scratched my cheek nervously, looking away from Sapph. "About hitting your head so hard."

"It wasn't really your fault I guess," Sapph said slowly. Now that it was lighter, I could see that luckily there was no bruise on Sapph's forehead.

"Uh…Sapph?

"Yeah?"

Now I slowed down to look at Sapph. She slowed down too, confusion evident in her eyes. "When we were in there, did you feel anything just as we turned that corner after the camera?"

Sapph raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

I could feel my neck heat up. "Yeah. Like on your face." Sapph didn't speak for a moment as though she was thinking. Suddenly, she blushed.

"Oh. Yeah…."

I regarded her curiously, wondering why she was blushing. "Where?"

She muttered something. I stepped closer, cocking my head and indicating that I couldn't hear her. "On my cheek," she mumbled a little louder.

Now I could feel myself blushing. I had accidentally kissed Sapph on her cheek? And judging by her own blush, I guessed that Sapph had come across this conclusion too. We both stood there uncertainly, until I bent lower to look Sapph in the face.

"Where's it hurt?"

Sapph looked up in shock at seeing my face so close to hers. Too surprised to do anything else, she pointed at the spot where my head had hit hers. Once again, I found myself leaning forward impulsively. But this time, I actually kissed Sapph. Not on the lips though; on her forehead.

I stepped back after a moment, feeling my blush running up my neck and on my face. "Again, sorry for hitting your head," I said, nervously running my hand up and down my neck.

Sapph didn't answer, looking stunned. Finally, she blinked, reverting back to her confident self. "It's cool. Let's go."

We started walking again, but when I glanced over at Sapph, I saw her reach up and touch her forehead, and noticed her lips turn up slightly…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I did my best. Sorry if there seemed like there were a lot of these (...). It's because I was trying to show hesitation (which there was a lot of XD), since I always see Ruby and Sapph as a kind of awkward couple (meaning they never know how to move forward romantically). And I hope the scene in the tunnel was okay; I didn't want to do the typical "fell into the water while attempting a kiss" scene (too overused!). Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
